La importancia de un Te quiero
by GemCia-Weirdo
Summary: La vida cotidiana de padre, madre e hija estresa, es intensa. El odio se acumula con el tiempo, hasta que ni Ranma ni Akane pueden soportarlo más... La muerte siempre está acechando, arrebata y secuestra todo cuanto deseamos. Hubiera deseado decir "Te quiero", cuando aún no era demasiado tarde...
1. Chapter 1

**¿Derechos de autor? No, los personajes no son míos...** Ya quisiera yo poder decir que Ranma 1/2 es mi biografía...

-Diálogo- "Pensamiento"

Aviso: Fanfic que puede tomarse como una continuación de "¿Qué ocurre aquí con los enamorados?", cuyo título dista de ser ingenioso y solo coloqué por no destapar nada de la trama. Digo que puede tomarse como una continuación, ya que el que no lo haya leido va a entender igual la historia.

Parto de la premisa de que Ranma y Akane tienen 32 años, tuvieron a su hija con 16 y esta es la actual edad de la niña. (Y si alguien me rebate con un argumento tal como que la historia de los 38 tomos de Ranma 1/2 no puede ocurrir en tan corto espacio de tiempo, yo solo tengo que decir: _Oye, que esto solo es un fic, pura invención. Y si la gente puede hacer fanfics de Ranma policíacos, de abogados, de sexo desaforado y sin control y de otra calaña, ¿Porqué no puedo yo inventar mis historias?_)

**Retocado para hacer su lectura más amena. Ni yo conseguía comprender lo que escribí.**

* * *

**LA IMPORTANCIA DE UN "TE QUIERO"**

CAPITULO1

-¡Señorita!Sabe usted lo que ha hecho?- Tronó el Director del instituto Furinkan en su despacho. Estricto como siempre, hacía más de quince años que sus castigos y medidas escolares eran adoptadas por todos, excepto por la rebelde Sora. Ella era especial en su trato agresivo y violento con sus compañeros, y, además, todo el mundo conocía a su familia...

-Voy a comunicar este hecho inmediatamente a sus padres.- Comunicó el Director. Sora lo miró con implacable silencio, desde su asiento.

* * *

El matrimonio Saotome se adentró en la oficina del director, tomando asiento uno a cada lado de Sora, rodeándola con su malhumorada presencia, haciéndola sentir nuevamente que todos los problemas de sus padres eran causados por su mera existencia.

El tiempo había pasado por los dos adolescentes.

Ranma Saotome había crecido. Su trenza era extensa, llegando hasta la zona baja de su espalda, y con libertad para crecer hasta donde quisiese, según el pensamiento de Ranma hace varios años de no cortarla jamás. Bajo su flequillo, las entradas de una no deseada herencia genética por parte de su padre estaban haciendo aparición. Los libros decían que quedaría medio calvo, pero aún así su trenza permanecería para toda la vida.

Akane, por su parte, había madurado, y podía sentirse orgullosa de su estatura y de no tener que alzar la cabeza para mirar a su marido. Su cabello hace tiempo que creció hasta la mitad de su espalda, recordando melancólicamente a su larga melena de cuando era joven. Su carácter y temperamento, sin embargo, se había ido avivando con el tiempo.

Y, por suerte o por desgracia, la pequeña Sora pasó de ser un bebé encantadoramente dulce a una temperamental y nada permisiva adolescente. Su larga cabellera azabache casi arrastraba por el suelo, y sus resplandecientes ojos color ambarinos la convertían en una de las más bellas muchachas de Japón.

Sin embargo, tuvo la mala suerte y desgracia de heredar un patrón genético no deseado por parte de su padre... Una maldición.

Todos los días desde que nació la persigue una maldición por la que el agua fría la convierte en hombre.

* * *

-Sora ha hospitalizado nuevamente a otro alumno. Es el quinto en lo que va del mes, y, como comprenderán, esta situación no puede continuar...- El Director explicaba.

Sora sintió cómo se clavaban en ella las miradas inquisitivas de sus padres.

El Director continuó -Sugeriría que le aplicasen un castigo... Un correctivo para que aprenda que hacer eso no está bien. Deberían llevarla a un psicólogo o algo...

-¡Es que es lo mismo de siempre,- dijo Akane, rompiendo monólogo -esta niña nos trae de cabeza, no causa más que problemas! ¡Si es que es igual que su padre!

-¡Eh!- Ranma se ofendió -¡Yo no creo los problemas, son ellos los que me siguen!

-Ya... ¡Pues dile a 'tu' hija que no golpee más a la gente!

Ranma casi se muerde la lengua por no decir 'mira quién fué a hablar'. En su lugar dijo -¡Oye, es NUESTRA hija!

El Director, recordando todas sus anteriores visitas, mantuvo un silencio en el que durante la disputa le sería imposible hablar. Sora se levantó de golpe del asiento, no queriendo ver la discusión.

-¿A dónde vas?- dijeron el padre y la madre a dúo.

Sora abrió la puerta del despacho, gritó dando un portazo -¡Donde no pueda escucharos!

-¡Eh, Sora, vuelve aquí!-gritó Ranma, abriendo la puerta.

El pasillo estaba vacío.

-¡Eso te pasa por mimarla tanto!- reprochó Akane -¡Se cree que lo puede tener todo y hacer lo que quiera!

-¿Mimarla, yo?- Ranma elevó la voz, indignado -¡Perdóneme, _señorita_...!- decía con ironía -¡...pero no soy yo quien levanta sus castigos porque "la pobre debe estar muerta de hambre" o porque "quizás hemos sido muy duros con ella"!

Akane ardía por dentro. La ira reprimida coronaba sus mejillas de rojo. Por no seguir reprimiéndose, alzó la silla en brazos -¡RANMAAA!- Ranma esquivó como pudo el objeto arrojadizo, que por el diestro manejo de Akane con objetos que sirven para golpear, parecía un tercer brazo.

* * *

Mientras, Sora caminaba por la barda del río, haciendo equilibrio y vigilando que nadie intentase espiar por debajo de su falda. Tampoco es que le importase demasiado, pero quería memorizar las caras de los que lo intentasen. 'Nunca olvido una cara' pensaba ella con rencor.

Odiaba las faldas. Evitaba por todos los medios llevar el odioso uniforme escolar, única prenda femenina de su guardarropa. Conllevar su maldición era una ardua tarea, y a pesar de la naturalidad con que ella lo llevaba, eran muy incómodas las situaciones en las que era 'sorprendido' llevando faldas

De hecho, carecía de cualquier objeto rosa, peluches o cualquier otro objeto femenino. Sora tenía un serio problema de identidad en ese aspecto. Akane era una madre sufrida que se esforzaba en hacer aflorar ese lado femenino de su personalidad, pero Sora rechazaba cualquier indicio, prefiriendo posters de acción sobre los peluches adorables. El desorden y caos total del que antiguamente era la habitación de su madre era notable: los discos de música estaban sobre la mesa, los libros en la deshecha cama, la ropa sucia desperdigada... A veces se escuchaban gruñidos bajo la cama (Y Sora no tiene ningún perro).

Recordaba la cara desencajada de sus padres, cuando entraron a su cuarto la última vez. Porque, de hecho, no habían vuelto a entrar allí desde entonces. Lo recordaba con total claridad: Su madre entrando, salió gritando, su padre también, una nueva discusión...

Descendió del enrejado y negó con la cabeza. No quería seguir pensando, o acabaría llorando

Una vecina cotilla vio a la chica por la calle y, pensando que aún era temprano por la mañana, dedujo que se había fugado de clase, cual delincuente. Por lo menos no conocía su maldición. Habían procurado mantenerla en secreto para fomentar la idea de tener una vida normal en una familia normal.

La vecina vigiló de reojo a través de su ventana mientras Sora abría la puerta y entraba a su casa.

Nerima había cambiado bastante. Los vecinos no eran agradables. Se corrían rumores absurdos e infundados acerca de Sora, que tenía un novio gamberro, se drogaba o de noche salía con una pandilla de motoristas destroza-calles.

Hasta un motorista gamberro hubiera sido una agradable compañía. Sora no tenía amigos.

Y a su parecer, tampoco tenía familia.

Sora lanzó la mochila a las escaleras y tomó asiento en la entrada, sintiéndose más sola en el mundo de lo que nadie jamás se hubiese llegado a imaginar. A veces había llegado pensar en su padre como "ese idiota que se pasea por casa y que trae comida" y en su madre como "la vieja estúpida que limpia la casa por diversión".

-Ojalá...- susurró en el solitario pasillo. -Ojalá quisieran estar más tiempo conmigo. ¡Pero es que son... son... estúpidos! ¡Son peores que los niños pequeños!

-Psché, niñata...- dijo una voz desde la sombra. Sora se asustó de un modo sobrenatural, puesto que no debería haber nadie en casa.

Ella dio media vuelta, para acabar cara a cara con un chico de unos dieciséis años, de pelo corto verdoso y ojos oscuros.

Sora comprendió en un segundo que había un desconocido, y que podría haber estado espiándola. Un ladrón, un asesino, un vendedor a domicilio... Daba igual, no tenía derecho a estar allí. Ardió en furia, mientras que su falda escolar flotó alrededor de ella, con un aura rabiosa consumiéndola -¿¡QUIÉN demonios eres TÚ y qué estás haciendo en MÍ casa!?- gritó totalmente enfurecida y fuera de sí.

-Eh... uh...- el chico balbuceó, dándose cuenta de que había sido descubierto, y que, efectivamente, no tenía derecho a estar en esa casa. Dio un paso temeroso atrás, pensando en la salida más cercana.

Sora fue más rápida, y lo agarró por las solapas de la camisa alzándole -¿Vuelvo a preguntar? ¿¡Qué demonios haces aquí!?

Él no parecía dispuesto a responder, aunque el miedo era palpable.

-¡Muy bien!- replicó ella con un deje de enfado, caminando hacia la puerta -Ya que no vas a responder...- abrió con la mano que no le estaba sujetando -¡LARGO!- y lo pateó hacia la estratosfera como tan acostumbrada estaba a hacer con los pervertidos.

-Uf... ¡Qué pesados que son!- se repitió. Pasó por la cocina y tras coger una manzana y un zumo, subió a su cuarto. Abrió la puerta.

-Dios, qué pedazo de basurero...- susurró para sí misma, observando el caos allí reinante. Cerró la puerta y esquivó el jersey que tenía nada más entrar en el suelo. Saltó dos montañas de ropa sucia y una montaña de revistas antes de llegar a su deshecha cama. Luego se zampó felizmente la manzana, enchufó su equipo de música a todo volumen y pensó feliz bebiéndose el zumo "Mi basurero..."

**Continuará...**


	2. Chapter 2

**¿Derechos de autor? No, los personajes no son míos... **Y si lo fueran no estaría escribiendo fanfics, definitivamente estaría escribiendo el final nunca redactado por la ilustre autora...

**Ya quisiera yo poder decir que Ranma 1/2 es mi biografía...**

-Diálogo-

"Pensamiento"

Aviso: Fanfic que puede tomarse como una continuación de "¿Qué ocurre aquí con los enamorados?", cuyo título dista de ser ingenioso y solo coloqué por no destapar nada de la trama. Digo que puede tomarse como una continuación, ya que el que no lo haya leido va a entender igual la historia.

Parto de la premisa de que Ranma y Akane tienen 32 años, tuvieron a su hija con 16 y esta es la actual edad de la niña. (Y si alguien me rebate con un argumento tal como que la historia de los 38 tomos de Ranma 1/2 no puede ocurrir en tan corto espacio de tiempo, yo solo tengo que decir: _Oye, que esto solo es un fic, pura invención. Y si la gente puede hacer fanfics de Ranma policíacos, de abogados, de sexo desaforado y sin control y de otra calaña, ¿Porqué no puedo yo inventar mis historias?_)

* * *

**LA IMPORTANCIA DE UN "TE QUIERO"**

CAPITULO2

Más tarde, Ranma y Akane volvían del Instituto, ya en la hora de salida. Caminaban en silencio, pero el ojo morado del hombre y la cojera de la mujer hicieron saber a los demás que si abrían la boca se iba a armar la de Dios.

Ya estaban por entrar en casa, cuando la chismosa de su vecina comenzó a pregonarles -Vaya demonio de hija... En cambio ¡Miren a mi Kaneda! ¡Tan bueno y educado!

Sora, que a pesar de lo alta que tenía la música había escuchado esto, pensó "¡¡Pero qué harpía!! ¿¿Sabrá ella que fué su hijo el que rompió mi ventana a pedradas??"

-¡¡Usted cállese y no se meta donde no le llaman!!- le gritó enfurecido Ranma. La señora retrocedió un paso asustada, aunque nunca serviría de mucho porque no dejaría de tener aquella lengua afilada.

-¡Oye, que ella no tiene la culpa, no la tomes con ella!- le replicó su esposa golpeándole en el hombro. Ranma la empujó con fuerza y replicó sarcástico -¡Huy, perdona, se me olvidó que la culpa es mía!

A este punto, Sora aumentó el volumen de la música y se cubrió la cara con la almohada, desesperada. Ahora solo escuchaba incomprensibles gritos que atravesaban el portón.

"Estúpidos, estúpidos, estúpidos..." repetía ella mentalmente, resignada. En la ventana, el mismo chico que ella enviara a volar hace unos segundos estaba apoyado mirándola. Lucía triste.

Sora les escuchó subir las escaleras. Cuando escuchó los golpes en su puerta, agradeció mentalmente el haber instalado múltiples cerrojos. Escuchó la voz de su padre -¡Sora, abre la puerta!

Ella se mordió la lengua para evitar insultarle. Con un poco de suerte, creería que debido al volumen de la música no le había escuchado. Pero entonces comprendió su error: su ventana no estaba preparada para evitar una intrusión, dado que estaba rota.

Rápidamente cambió el uniforme por unos vaqueros y una camisa de tirantes. El chico se sonrojó y apartó la mirada. Sora tenía poco tiempo, porque los llamados a su puerta habían cesado.

"Mierda, debo darme prisa" pensó, cogió un poco de dinero y al ir a la ventana...

Allí estaba el chico.

Sora parpadeó dos veces, antes de fruncir el entrecejo y que un aura asesina se instalara alrededor de ella. ¡Se había cambiado de ropa delante de él! -Tú... ¡¡TÚUUUUUU!!

El chico saltó al verse descubierto. -Uh... ¡No, yo...!- luego al ver que ella ya iba a por él, se excusó -¡¡No te estaba mirando, si es eso lo que te preocupa!!

Ranma escuchó preocupado el grito de guerra de su hija, del que desconocía a quién era lanzado -¡¡VOY A ARRANCARTE LA CABEZA, MALDITO SALIDO!!

Al llegar bajo la ventana de la antígua habitación de su esposa, no necesitó entrar: sabía que su hija había logrado escapar antes de poder hablar con ella. Lo que ahora mismo le preocupaba era con quién estaba, o dicho de otra manera, a quién había lanzado semejante amenaza como la que había oído.

Ranma volvió al comedor, rascándose la cabeza. Sabía que si había huido sólo podía esperar a su regreso, porque encontrarla sería imposible. ¿Pero quién la estaba molestando? Entonces Akane entró al comedor con una pizza.

Él dijo -¡Pizza para comer, genial!- y se sentó a la mesa, sólo para que Akane golpease sus manos cada vez que intentaba coger un pedazo. -¿Dónde está Sora?- preguntó ella. Ranma le respondió -Salió...- mientras intentaba coger otro trozo. Otro manotazo le hizo retroceder.

-Oye, no seas mala, dame un poco...- le dijo. Ella le respondió enfadada -¡No, esta es mi comida! ¡Si quieres algo, ahí tienes la cocina! ¿Por qué calientas el guiso que hice ayer?

Ranma se levantó de un salto en el sitio y la señaló con un dedo acusador -¡¡Pero si ese guiso sabe a gato podrido!! ¡¡No quisiste comerlo ni tú!!- Akane giró la cabeza en un gesto que decía "¡Te jodes!"

-¡Arhg! ¡Ya estoy harto!- gritó Ranma, metiendo un sobre de sopa instantánea en el microondas. "¡Doce años igual! ¡Desde que se fué Kasumi no ha habido una comida decente en esta casa! ¡Esto es el colmo, voy a a hacerme yo algo!

Frió un par de huevos (que se le quemaron, pero siempre sabrían mejor que el asqueroso mejunge de la cena), hamburguesas e hirvió un poco de arroz. No tenía ganas de ir al comedor a empezar una nueva discursión, así que procedió a comer en la cocina.

Pero la paz no dura. A los pocos minutos, Akane entró en la cocina y, haciendose la casual (como si no le hubiese estado buscando), se frotó la panza murmurando -Aaahhh... ¡Qué bien he comido!

Ranma procuró ignorarla, pero una pizca de rencor se instaló en alguna parte de su estómago. Quizá era el intestino, o el bazo. ¿Qué le importaba a él? Últimamente ella se portaba como una bruja.

Akane abrió la nevera. -¿No has calentado la cena?- preguntó con reproche.

-Ya te gustaría- murmuró.

-¿Qué has dicho, "cariño"?- preguntó Akane, sartén amenazante en mano.

-¡Que te quiero mucho, "mi amor"!- respondió en el mismo tonito.

-¡¡Eres un imbécil, desagradecido!!

-¡¡Y tú una vívora, estúpida!! ¡¡Podías haberme dejado algo de pizza!!- gritó más que pensó. Con todo lo que había tardado en cocinar, sabía que ya iba tarde al dojo y que sus alumnos estarían impacientes.

-¡OOOh, disculpe, señorito, pero el día a día de la casa es muy duro!- Ranma se removía interiormente, pensando "La mato... Un día de estos la mato" -¿O acaso te crees que todo en esta vida es artes marciales? ¡Hay que cocinar, fregar, hacer la colada, comprar comida, llevar las cuentas y los gastos, ¡Y además me ocupo de la mitad de clases del dojo!!- le acusó con un dedo sobre su pecho. Ranma estaba a punto de estallar. Sus manos se levantaban despacio a ambos lados de ella, aún sin tocarla. "Para ya..." gritó su pensamiento impaciente "¡Para ya, que sé lo que vas a decir! ¡No me sigas acusando de lo que no sabes...!"

-¡¿Y qué hace el señorito?! ¡Se toca las narices, ganduleando por aquí y por allá, preguntando "¿Qué hay para cenar?". ¡Y además desapareces todas las mañanas y vuelves apestando a alcohol y a perfume barato! ¿Tú qué te has creido, que yo soy gilipollas? ¡¡Pues no señor, no lo so...!!

-¡¡CÁLLATE DE UNA PUÑETERA VEZ!!- gritó Ranma estallando, agitándola por los brazos. Akane le forzó a soltarla apretando sus muñecas. -¡¡NO ME DA LA GANA!!

Él la silenció. Con un beso, salvaje y furioso. Ella forcejeó para que la soltara hasta que a los dos segundos le acercó a ella. Pasaron los minutos, y ambos ya estaban contra una pared.

Él rompió esa unión labial bruscamente. -¿Te callas ya?- preguntó en una voz ronca, asiéndola con fuerza por la cintura.

-¡¡Eres un creti...mhhh!!- y la silenció de nuevo. La rabia era un buen combustible para el motor de esos dos. Akane se encargó de romper casi toda la ropa.

En la cocina ardía una llama muy peligrosa. Se incendia, y cuesta mucho controlarla. Con una pizca que se salga de control, todo puede tener unas consecuencias catastróficas. Un incendio que lo consume todo y no deja nada sin arrasar a su paso.

Este no fué el caso. Hoy no. Solo fué un día más, una pelea más. Sexo.

Ambos respiraban muy agitadamente. La pasión había sido saciada, y la furia amortiguada un poco, obligada a permanecer tras un muro de contención.

Ranma no se soltó de su abrazo. Akane lo intentó con una voz suave y hastiada. -Ya, Ranma, tienes que ir al dojo.

Ranma gruñó -No quiero...- manteniéndola cerca. Quería que se marchasen cuando viesen que él no iba a ir. Quería alargar un poco más ese momento.

-Suelta...- advirtió en un tono amenazante. Ranma apretó los dientes y, finalmente, la dejó ir.

Una vez libre, salió de allí, cubriéndose levemente con la destrozada ropa. Ranma agarró el par de trapos que antes le habían estado cubriendo. No había pasado tanto tiempo desde la última vez que lo hicieron. Desde la última pelea.

"Siempre en peleas..." pensó el hombre, un poco triste. "Hiciste mal. Cuando te casaste ya sabías que te odiaba, Ranma. Eras un idiota ingénuo al pensar que quizá la cosa cambiaría."

Tapándose, en ropa interior, subió al piso de arriba.

"Y ahora tengo que ir al dojo... Seguir dando clases de artes marciales... Este trabajo no paga muy bien, pero es lo que..."

Ranma detuvo sus pasos. La madera dejó de crujir bajo sus pies.

Luego giró.

"¿Qué ha sido eso?" se preguntó vagamente.

Silencio. Sólo silencio. Pero en ese silencio él había escuchado algo. En el baño.

Deslizó suavemente la puerta corrediza. Allí, en un rincón, acurrucada y abrazada a sí misma, estaba su esposa. La mujer a la que tanto odiaba y quería. Con ella había tenido una hija.

Estaba llorando. Era un llanto silencioso, pero no por ello contenido. Sus violentas sacudidas eran más que obvias.

Susurraba, sin saberse escuchada -¿Porqué... porqué haces esto...? Soy tan desgraciada...

El interior de Ranma crujió. En pedazos, como un jarrón de porcelana china que cae al suelo destrozandose en cientos de fragmentos.

Con el mismo sigilo con el que abrió, cerró la puerta.

* * *

Sora bebió de la fuente. El agua pura y cristalina descendía por su garganta.

Cuando cerró el grifo, allí estaba otra vez, ese tío. Ese pesado de pelo pincho verdoso. No parecía haberse peinado esa mañana.

-¿Qué, no te he pateado lo suficientemente lejos?- gritó enfadada.

-Nop.

-¡¡Que me dejes en paz!!- y pasó ignorándole por delante de él.

-¿Y a dónde me mandarás la próxima vez?- preguntó, siguiendola todo el rato.

Matar al pesado. ¡Eso es! ¡Le mandaría sencillamente a la mierda! Lo único malo era que parecía que él no se enteraba.

Sora dejó de andar para mirarle. -¿Vas a dejar de seguirme?

El chico miró a otro lado, antes de decir -No te estoy siguiendo.

"¿Se ha sonrojado?" la chica se acercó para verlo. -¿Entonces porqué vas por el mismo sitio que yo?

-E...es pura casualidad. Yo también iba a tomar este camino.

"Sí, claro. Y yo soy catwoman y tengo un chalet de 300 metros cuadrados." Pensó. Entonces Sora decidió volver al parque por donde había venido.

Otra vez, detrás de ella. -¿Y ahora porqué me sigues?- preguntó enfadada.

El chico, más avergonzado que furioso, gritó -¡No te estoy siguiendo!- luego menos cabreado -¿Porqué has vuelto?

-Uhm... He... he olvidado una cosa.

-¿Qué cosa?

"¡Oh, mierda! ¡No tengo excusa!" -Erh... ¡Un refresco!- y fué a la maquina. No le diría que era para probar que la seguía. -¿Tú porqué has vuelto?

El chico enrojeció. -Vale... Quizás si te esté siguiendo...

Sora rió. Era gracioso ver cómo el chico se convertía en un tomate balbuceante. -¿Cómo te llamas?

-Tetsuo.

* * *

Más tarde, ambos adolescentes estaban a la orilla del río, jugando a ver quién lanzaba la piedra más lejos y discutiendo sobre tonterías.

Sora decía, por ejemplificar las estupideces entonces dichas -Pues te lo creas o no, Bruce Banners tenía que quedarse sin ropa cuando se convierte en Hulk. ¿Porqué será que nunca se le rompen los pantalones?

-Quizá son unos pantalones mágicos que aguantan en su sitio todo lo que le echen, y se ajustan a la forma del que los lleva... ¡¡Sí, sisiissi!!- brincó con eufória el chaval -¿Viste lo lejos que ha llegado esa piedra? ¡Apuesto a que no puedes superarme!- la retó el chico.

-¿Qué no? ¡Vas a ver!- lanzó una piedra, que quedó un poco más atrás que la del chico.

-Naaa, lo que yo decía, no puedes...- dijo sacándole la lengua.

Una pequeña vena se hinchó en la nuca de Sora, que le empujó y le tumbó en el césped. -¡Aw, cállate!

Y ambos estallaron en la risa floja.

Unos furiosos ojos los observaban desde el puente. El muchacho al que pertenecían se alzó sobre la barandilla del puente y levantó en alto un palo de madera que llevaba en las manos. Sus gritos llamaron la atención, no solo de Sora y Tetsuo, sino de todo aquel que por allí pasaba, tal como Kasumi Ono que volvía de la compra, la señora que siempre lanza el agua al portal y unos señores con corbata, entre otros.

-¡Ah, qué ven mis ojos! ¡Un osado y malnacido mancebo se ha atrevido a acechar a mi humilde y amada Sora! ¡Maldito aquel que osare siquiera acercarse a ella con la mínima intención de escuchar su dulce y melódica voz!

Tetsuo miró a Sora, la que le hizo una seña de que lo dejase pasar, que estaba como una cabra. Así como el chico continuó. -¡No consentiré un comportamiento tan liberal, que así como mi amada ha nacido y es mujer, de su condición es natural la inclinación a sentirse amada! ¡Puesto así, yo te ofrezco todo cuanto en mi ser se halla para contentarte, ya sea dinero, amor o mercedes!

Tetsuo preguntó -¿A quién ha dicho que le va a regalar un mercedes?

Sora se encogió de hombros ignorante. El chico loco saltó de la barandilla unos seis metros hasta el lugar donde ellos se encontraban y gritó -¡¡Mercedes son favores, inculto! ¡Y ya que en tu atrevimiento has acechado a mi dulce y amada Sora, yo, Kuno Yoshitake, te desafío a un singular combate del cual el vencedor tendrá derecho a pedir la mano de mi preciosa señomhp...!

Sora en ese punto había callado al estúpido de Kuno con una pedrada en plena boca. Tetsuo calificó -Buena puntería.

-Uhúm. ¿Vamos al cine?

Y tras pisar ambos la cabeza de Kuno, fueron al citado lugar.

* * *

Sora entró sigilosamente en su casa. Saltando el muro, por supuesto, ya que la puerta chirriaba bastante y eso hubiese despertado a sus padres. Entró en casa.

-Bonitas horas de llegar.- escuchó en la sala de estar. La luz estaba claramente apagada.

"¡Mierda! ¿Es que este tío no duerme?" se preguntó fastidiada. A partir de ese momento, todo lo que dijera iría en su contra, y lo malo era que no tenía derecho a permanecer en silencio...

-¿Dónde has estado?- preguntó la inquisidora voz neutra de su padre.

-Dando una vuelta en el parque.- informó.

-¿Qué has hecho?

-¿Qué te importa?- respondió. La mirada que recibió no era muy amable. En la oscuridad, esa mirada en su padre podía dar hasta un poco de miedo. -He dado una vuelta. Eso es todo.

-Mentirosa-. "Jé. Un paseo de cuatro horas. Si hubiese huído de un dragón de ocho cabezas sería más creible" Preguntó -¿Porqué no has vuelto antes de anochecer?

-¡No miento! ¡Y ya soy mayorcita! ¡Sé cuidarme sola, no me va a pasar nada!- gritó ya tocada del nervio. Todo el buen humor que Tetsuo había instalado en ella se había caido por los suelos, pero no iba a dejar a su padre que la enviase a la cama como si fuese culpable. Antes se iba solita.

-¡Sora, quédate aquí!- Ella se largó. -¡¡Sora!!- La voz se perdió en el pasillo.

-¡Joder, nadie me hace caso!- gruñó frustrado. Con esta pequeña pelea nocturna se fué a la cama. Sora ya había llegado, así que ya no la iba a esperar preocupadamente despierto.

Se acostó en la cama. A su lado, su esposa dormía. O se hacía la dormida, lo que para el caso era lo mismo ya que le ignoraría de igual manera en las dos formas. Y además, después de lo que había visto antes... Simplemente ya no quería discutir.

Ranma se permitió unos momentos de admiración. Su esposa era hermosa. Su cabello había crecido bastante desde la secundaria, cuando accidentalmente fué cortado. Además, ahora sus dos... bueno, esas dos cosas que los hombres miran, habían crecido aún más que las suyas cuando era chica. Y la magnífica curva de sus caderas... Dioses, estaba seguro de que nunca, nunca, hubiese deseado tanto a ninguna otra mujer.

Se acostó junto a ella, temeroso de tocarla por si ella saltaba y le golpeaba otra vez. Tras ello le dió la espalda y dormitó un rato.

* * *

Estaba en un círculo de fuego... No hacía viento, ni había más luz que las llamas. Alzó la vista, para discernir la única silueta que mataría una, y otra, y otra vez sin dudarlo.

Safroon.

Allí, ese asqueroso y repugnante ser alado, se alzaba en toda su magestuosidad y esplendor. No era ni un niño ni un adolescente, sino un hombre bien adulto, mucho más grande de lo acostumbrado para uno de su especie.

Y pronto llegaba la peor parte. Safroon tenía en una mano a Akane. En la otra, a Sora.

-Elige- tronó la voz de Safroon. -Sólo tendrás tiempo de salvar a una.

Ranma estaba desesperado, mirando alternantemente a las dos personas más importantes de su vida. -N-no... no puedo ¡No puedo elegir! ¡Eres un bastardo, un maldito hijo de puta, ¿porqué haces esto?!

Safroon afiló su mirada -¿No eliges? Peor para tí.

Fueron dos segundos. Dos, los segundos que ese monstruo necesitó para encender a las dos mujeres en llamas. Ambas chillaban desesperadas con gritos de agonía, llamándole, suplicándole que las ayudara.

Ranma quiso saltar a través del círculo de fuego, pero cuando quiso darse cuenta, el círculo le empujaba adentro. Sora ya no era reconocible, y Ranma veía como su esposa dejaba de agonizar...

Muerta.

Ranma despertó agitado. Y retuvo un grito. Otra vez, la maldita pesadilla. Últimamente se repetía con mayor frecuencia. Miró al otro lateral de la cama: Akane estaba allí.

Salió del cuarto en sigilo, comprobó que Sora también estaba en su cama, descansando.

Volvió a la cama y giró de costado. Su esposa le daba la espalda, tapada por el pijama y las sábanas. Quizá tentando a la suerte, acarició suavemente las caderas de Akane, oliendo su perfume. Se aproximó más a ella, hasta que casi no les separaba el espacio.

"Por favor..." pensó "No me dejes solo..."

**Continuará**


	3. Chapter 3

**¿Derechos de autor? No, los personajes no son míos...** Solo sé que tienen algo en común con mi vida diaria... no sé el qué, pero creo que vivo dentro de Ranma 1/2... Y esa de ahí es mi marimacho, ¿no?

-Diálogo-

"Pensamiento"

Aviso: Fanfic que puede tomarse como una continuación de "¿Qué ocurre aquí con los enamorados?", cuyo título dista de ser ingenioso y solo coloqué por no destapar nada de la trama. Digo que puede tomarse como una continuación, ya que el que no lo haya leido va a entender igual la historia.

Parto de la premisa de que Ranma y Akane tienen 32 años, tuvieron a su hija con 16 y esta es la actual edad de la niña. (Y si alguien me rebate con un argumento tal como que la historia de los 38 tomos de Ranma 1/2 no puede ocurrir en tan corto espacio de tiempo, yo solo tengo que decir: _Oye, que esto solo es un fic, pura invención. Y si la gente puede hacer fanfics de Ranma policíacos, de abogados, de sexo desaforado y sin control y de otra calaña, ¿Porqué no puedo yo inventar mis historias?_)

* * *

**LA IMPORTANCIA DE UN "TE QUIERO"  
**

CAPITULO3

Ranma Saotome despertó y, como todas las mañanas, procuró no despertar a su esposa. Solo porque ella estaba preciosa, así, durmiendo. También porque si despertaba y descubría dóńde iba él todas las mañanas, no le calificaría de "marido ejemplar" en la vida.

Ranma se tranformó a su forma de chica. Lo necesitaba para su trabajo matutino...

Ranma entró en un bar, donde los ejecutivos acudían a tomar una copa en sus ratos de descanso. Al entrar, el camarero y jefe del local le aventó un traje. -¡Ya era hora, holgazana! ¡Date prisa, que aquí las sin-papeles son despedidas en seguirda!

"Te voy a partir las piernas, maldito escarabajo" pensó Ranma, como cada mañana. No la iba a despedir, eso solo era un farol. Los clientes solo venían porque ella era la camarera. Además, el dinero hacía falta, pues el dojo no daba todo lo que necesitaban. Al menos, el escarabajo pagaba bien.

* * *

Sora Saotome despertó debido al gran berrido de su madre, que acababa de descubrir que, una mañana más, su padre no estaba en la cama. Como todos los días.

Se levantó, con el urgente pensamiento de que como no lo hiciese, iba a tener que probar el desayuno. Se vistió con una camisa negra sin mangas y uno de sus pantalones, lista para sacar de sus casillas al director.

Al llegar al instituto, un par de chicas se acercaron a ella. -¡Sora, ve ahora mismo a disculparte a Hideo!- gritó una, haciéndose la enfadada. Sora juró que ahora mismo parecían estar actuando en un teatro.

Hideo era el chico que el día anterior había intentado meter mano a Sora. Estalló de furia -¿¿Pero es que vas a perdonarle!! ¿¿Tu chico le mete mano a tu amiga, y tú le defiendes??

La otra chica intervino, actuando como si también estuviese ofendida, y con una voz de niña pija que no se la quitarían ni en veinte años -¡Pero es que lo que tú haces está muy mal! ¡Vas provocando por ahí, con esas ropas tan frescas que llevas, y claro, solo lo haces para quitarle el novio!

Sora miraba a las dos, incrédulas. Si estaba en el hospital, era porque se lo merecía. Las mandó a las dos a un lugar muy cercano al W.C.. A la mierda, concretamente. Esa mañana, aprendió que las amigas no existían. ¿Qué podía esperar de un par de cabezahuecas que solo saben pintarse las uñas?

* * *

Akane Saotome gruñó. La mesa preparada, con el excelente desayuno que ella había preparado, con una receta suya, y su desagradecida familia había volado de la faz de su casa. Tras probarlo, decidió que esa vez, solo por esa vez, no les culparía.

"En fin..." suspiró Akane, vistiendo su gi. Tocaba la primera clase de artes marciales de la mañana. Solo tenían dos alumnos a esa hora, que no podían venir más tarde.

Midori y Koga. Una chica y un chico. Ambos venían con el gi puesto, y ya se encontraban en el dojo los tres. Ella sabía que solo venían a clase para verse, pero bueno. ¿Quién era ella para decirles que no?

Tras el saludo respectivo, Akane dijo -¡Bien, chicos, hoy quiero comprobar vuestras habilidades mediante una pelea entre ambos, así que venga, a calentar!

-¡Sí maestra!- respondieron, y obedientemente comenzaron los estiramientos. Akaen les miraba, pensando en Ranma. Pensando en dónde demonios se metería todas las mañanas, y porqué volvía oliendo a perfume de mujer. ¿Sería... sería acaso que la estaba engañando con otra?

Midori preguntó -Maestra, ¿se encuentra bien?

Akane limpió su rostro con el puño. ¿No estaba llorando, verdad? -Perfectamente, Midori. ¡Venga, quiero ver ya esa pelea!

Midori se situó frente a Koga, en posición de combate. Intercambiaron unos cuantos golpes. Y sin embargo, aunque la mirada de Akane parecía estar sobre ellos, estaba desenfocada. Seguíaa pensando en el imbécil de su marido. En cómo era posible que no quisiera decirle dónde estaba, o con quien...

"¡Pero qué narices! ¡Soy Akane Tendo, y a mí nadie puede mentirme! ¡No me importa, como si las cotillas de las vecinas me convierten en el nuevo chisme del mes! ¡No podrán conmigo, como que me llamo Akane Ten... Saotome...!" pensó eufóricamente, acabando en un estado más o menos depresivo. Sus ojos se estaban comenzando a humedecer.

THUD

Koga había tumbado a Midori, y no la soltaba. Ambos se estaban sonrojando levemente.

-Bueno, bueno...- dijo Akane, viéndolos ahí tumbados en el suelo. -...mejor los dejo solos.- y hizo como que se iba. Ambos chicos se levantaron inmediatamente.

-¡No es lo que piensa, maestra! ¡En serio!

-¡¡Ehh... esto no es lo que parece, es más, no parece lo que es, sólo...!

-No importa, la clase ha terminado. Para variar... Koga, ¿porqué no invitas a esta señorita a tomar un helado? Estoy segura de que le encantaría?

Antes de irse, escuchó decir -¿Tú... querrías?- y responder -A mí... no me importaría...

En momentos como ese, Akane no podía más que sonreir y reir.

* * *

Sora había vuelto ya del colegio. Venía con el cuerpo de un chico de dieciséis años, culpa de la maldita señora que siempre lanza agua a la calle. Encontró a su madre en la cocina, a punto de freir un par de huevos con aceite para motores. Sora abrió los ojos, pensando "¿Pero de dónde saca esas cosas, si ni siquiera tenemos coche?"

El caso es que se acercó sigilosamente y plantó mimosamente un beso en la mejilla de su madre. -Hola, mamá.- dijo, su voz claramente masculina como la de un tío.

-Hola hija... hijo.- respondió Akane, viendo que había sido pillada por sorpresa. -¿Porqué no tomas un baño caliente? Recuerda, y ten siempre bien presente, que eres una chica.- recordó Akane. No notó que Sora había cambiado la botella que sostenía en la mano por una de aceite de oliva.

-¡Vale, voy ahora mismo!- respondió. Aunque siempre le estaban diciendo que era una chica, al ser maldito desde nacimiento con ser la mitad del tiempo un hombre, no tenía muy clara la diferencia. Estaba más que acostumbrado. Menos mal que Sora es un nombre que queda igual de bien en hombres que en mujeres...

Camino del baño, se cruzó con su padre, que venía de allí. No se cruzaron ni una palabra. Sora aún seguía enfadada con él, por su interrogatorio nocturno. ¿Acaso tan poco se fiaba de ella?

Ranma entró en la cocina. Akane estaba a punto de echarle azúcar a los filetes por equivocación. -¡Hola cariño!

-Hola Ran...mh-. Él le dió un beso en la boca y habló -Esta noche cenamos fuera, en el Nekohanten. A las ocho y media, más o menos. Solo nosotros. Ponte guapa.- y con eso, salió de la cocina, con el mismo aire extraño con el que había entrado, dejando a Akane en un estado de confusión. "¿Me ha llamado "cariño"? ¡Hace años que no lo hacía! ¿Y eso de cenar fuera?"

Entonces procedió a echar el condimento en la comida. Ranma se había llevado el bote de "sal" que ella sostenía en las manos, pero entonces... ¿Qué era eso sobre la mesa que tenía la etiqueta 'sal'?

-¡Aaarg! ¡He estado a punto de echarle azúcar!

Otra vez, de vuelta al pasillo, volvía Sora, ahora en un cuerpo de mujer, a cruzarse por el pasillo con Ranma, su padre. Otra vez parecía que iban a ignorarse completamente, cuando Sora sintió un fuerte tirón en su brazo. -¡¡Eh, qué crees que estás haciendo!!- gritó enfadada, lo que solo hacía que su padre la sujetara con más fuerza.

-Esta noche estás castigada sin salir de casa y sin cenar. Y ahora mismo te vienes conmigo.- espetó duramente, sin mirar a la chica.

-¡Eh, no puedes, no tienes derecho! ¡Voy a cenar lo que me dé la gana! ¡Y quiero salir a donde yo quiera! ¡No puedes...!- y así continuó replicando todo el camino hasta que llegaron donde Ranma quería.

* * *

La luz que filtraba la persiana semi-iluminaba a las dos personas allí persente. La chica se encontraba tumbada sobre el sofá, irritada en extremo por el incesante sonido del bolígrafo contra el portafolios. Pero eso solo era parte de la razón por la que tenía las ganas de arrancarle la cabeza a alguien.

-Vamos a ver, en primer lugar...- comenzó el señor, separando al fin el boli y cesando el inclemente ruido. -...podría empezar contándome porqué ha decidido acudir a mi consulta.

Sora gruñó algo que el psicólogo no entendió. -¿Cómo ha dicho?

-Porque me han obligado mis padres.

El señor lo intentó por otro método. -Lo que quería decir era el motivo por el que ellos te han enviado aquí.

-Ellos sabrán.- bufó, cruzando los brazos.

El psicólogo frunció el ceño. "Vaya, esta niña no me está ayudando mucho" -No es eso. Verás, si realmente no hubieses querido venir a mi consulta, no hubieses venido.

Sora se levantó del asiento con la mayor mirada asesina que el psicólogo hubiese visto nunca. Había tenido otros pacientes, algunos con casos muy... extremos... y ninguno tenía la mirada de sed de sangre de esa chica. Tuvo miedo. Sin notarlo, la pequeña estaba apretando con tanta fuerza el sofá que seguro que dejaría huellas permanentes. -¿¿USTED-ES-IDIOTA?? ¿Acaso no ha visto cuando mi padre me ha obligado? ¡Usted ha visto cómo sólo me ha soltado hace unos momentos!

El señor abrió la boca para intentar hablar, pero ella no le dejó -¿Y sabe qué? ¡Que le conozco tan bien que sé que está apoyado al otro lado de la puerta para asegurarse de que no voy a largarme de su consulta! ¡¡Así que por mí, coja la pasta que le han pagado por las horas que va a estar aquí conmigo e ignóreme durante ese tiempo!!

Psicólogo o no, uno siempre sabe cuándo no llevarle la contraria a alguien que puede reducirte a polvo. Todo el mundo en Nerima sabía lo que esa pequeña y "delicada" jovencita era capaz de hacer... ¡Y si no, que se lo digan a Kuno!

Sora sacó una pelotita de su bolsillo y tumbada en el sofá la lanzaba a la pared, que siempre devolvía el golpe con la misma precisión y exactitud.

Al cabo de un rato, ya aburrida, guardó la pelotita en el bolsillo y resopló. Luego miró al tipo ese. Era muy aburrido estar ahí quieta sin hacer nada de nada.

-Oiga... ¿Cómo es eso de ser psicólogo?

El tipo, al que ya se le había pasado el miedo y estaba revisando unos papeles en su mesa, dejó su tarea para escucharla. ¿Acaso estaba dispuesta a hablar de algo?

-Pues... La verdad es que es algo aburrido, el no poder hablar de tus problemas con los demás. Ya sabes, estás siempre escuchando "Mi problema es este", Que si esto, que si lo otro... ¡Y tú no puedes hacer nada más que escuchar!

A la hora y media...

El tipo estaba llorando -...Y por eso... snif... por eso me odio... mi vida es una mierda... tengo demasiados problemas... demasiada presión...

-Calmate, venga, venga, no llores pequeño- decía la niña apoyando la mano en su hombro, consolándole.

El señor dejó de sollozar -Gracias... muchas gracias por escucharme doct... ¡Un momento!

El tipo se detuvo, pasmado, mientras Sora estallaba de pura risa.

* * *

Tal y como Sora había predicho, Ranma Saotome estaba esperando al otro lado de la puerta. Y puntualmente, al terminar la hora, había vuelto a sujetarla de la mano, sin mediar palabra. Para Sora, Ranma Saotome era ahora mismo la persona más fría que existía sobre la faz de la tierra. Y se sentía triste por eso, porque hace unos años, lo había considerado el mejor padre del mundo.

Llegada la noche, Sora seguía encerrada en su cuarto, desde que había llegado a casa.

Ranma, arreglado y vestido bien guapo en un elegante traje de pingüino, aguardaba a que su esposa bajara las escaleras. Cuando lo hizo, sintió que se le iba la respiración.

Akane Saotome, bajaba las escaleras con un vestido rojo que se ajustaba a su figura como un guante. El escote era muy pronunciado, y la espalda no estaba cubierta en absoluto por la tela. Sin lacitos, sin vuelo... No se parecía en nada a los inocentes vestiditos que llevaba en su infancia. El cabello suelto caía sobre su espalda libremente hasta la cintura.

Sin una palabra, Akane tomó el brazo de Ranma y ambos marcharon. Pronto llegaron al Nekohanten a cenar. Ranma, nada más entrar, se maldijo la falta de tiempo al pensar en algún lugar romántico.

Estaba claro que aquél lugar, pese a que sería perfecto para cualquiera, no lo era para ellos. La esencia y los recuerdos de las amazonas quedaron muy grabados en ellos. Parecía que Shampoo se encontraba allí presente, solamente para fastidiar.

Tras la buena cena, incluso después de haber tomado el postre, se notaba que aquél no era un buen lugar. A pesar de las flores y de la tenue luz de las velas.

Ranma suspiró. Había llegado el momento. -Verás, Akane...- comenzó Ranma, atrayendo la atención de su esposa. -Yo... yo quería decirte...- tomó aire. "¡Vaya, sí que es difícil!". Se recriminó a sí mismo. Dieciséis años, ¡dieciséis! que llevaban casados y aún no le había dicho lo mucho que la quería.

"Ya va siendo hora. Tengo que decírselo ya, ¡No puedo, no quiero esperar más!" pensó, lleno de determinación. Reunió todo el valor que le faltaba y sujetó la ma no de Akane, que le miraba espectante y maravillada, como si supiese lo que estaba a punto de decirle.

-Akane, yo te...

-¿Desear señor y dama un poco de sake?- preguntó la camarera. Ranma le lanzó una mirada asesina que ella obviamente ingnoró. La mirada se afiló más al descubrir que esa señorita, no era otra sino la misma Shampoo. "¡Qué oportuna, ya que no pudo matarme entonces ni castrarme, ahora se dedicará a molestar hasta el final de los tiempos!"

Akane, con el corazón aún en el puño por lo que había estado a punto de oír, no llegó a enfadarse. El sobresalto le duró tanto que respondió automáticamente un -Sí, un poco, por favor...- con un hilo de voz.

"Ranma... ¿Puede ser que al fin... que al fin sea algo más que solo tu esposa?"

Shampoo se contentó con haber interrumpido esa vez, sirviendo simplemente un poquito de sake. Ranma, definitivamente, aún no sabía hasta qué punto podía llegar el rencor de una mujer.

* * *

Sora estaba en casa, acostada sobre su cama y mirando el techo. Con el equipo de música encendido y la mente en blanco. Hacía horas que era de noche. Hacía un par de horas que sus padres se habían ido. Y, para ser sinceros, hacía más de un par de horas que no tenía ganas ni de salir ni de comer.

-¡Sht! ¡Sht! ¡Eh, tú, la loca!- gritó una voz fuera.

Sora asomó a la ventana. Abajo, en la calle, no había nadie.

-¡Mira arriba!- gritó otra vez. Sora miró al techo.

-¡¡Enfrente, gilipollas!!- gritó enrabietado. Sora sonrió y por fin, se dignó a mirarle. Era el vecino de enfrente, asomado a su ventana. Aquel que le había roto la ventana a pedradas la semana pasada.

-¡Eso, es. al fin! ¿Qué te han dicho en el psicólogo?- dijo ahora con la voz un poco burlona.

-¿Qué te importa, Kaneda? ¿Y tú como sabes que he ido al psicólogo?- preguntó.

-¡Lo sé y punto, y me importa, porque me gustaría saber si es que estás loca de verdad!

Sora ya reventó de furia-¡¡Vete a la...!!

-¿Y tu novio?- preguntó con malicia el malnacido chaval.

Sora parpadeó. Pensó que se refería a Tetsuo. -¿Qué novio? ¡Yo no tengo novio!

-¡Sí, chica, el que se pasa el día en tu cuarto, probándose tu ropa! ¡El "melenitas" ese! ¡El que se pasa los días en el club "El aguacate azul"!

Sora estaba a punto de reirse en su cara. Estaba hablando de su cuerpo de hombre. Apostaba a que se había inventado lo del club de travestis. -¡No es mi novio, es un amigo!- dijo, a ver que tantos disparates se le ocurrían al tonto ese.

-¡Shé... no lo niegues, nena! ¡Estás con ese tío solo para darme celos! ¡Pero que sepas que el día menos pensado, me lo cruzo por la calle y le reviento a hostias! ¿Te ha dicho ya que es gay?

Sora no pudo reprimir la risa floja, pensando "No ha hecho falta que me lo diga... Más bien lo he sentido." Respondió -¡No, no lo sabía!

-¡Pues más te vale saberlo! ¡Yo, si fuese tú, no saldría con un maricón como ese, más bien iría a la casa del vecino de enfrente para que me dejase comprobar lo "machote que es"!

Kaneda estalló en risas -¡¡Vete a la mierda!!

Entró a su cuarto otra vez y subió el volumen del equipo de música al máximo. Daba igual que se quejaran los vecinos. ¿Qué iban a hacer, pegarle?

Al poco, sintió una piedra entrar por su ventana y aterrizar en el suelo.

"¡Será cretino!" pensó asomándose -¡¿Qué cojones quieres?!- gritó. Fueron dos los segundos que tardó en darse cuenta de que Kaneda ya no estaba asomado a la ventana, sino que era Tetsuo el que estaba en su patio al lado del estanque.

Y el pobre se había asustado por el recibimiento -Oaaa... Este... creo que te pillo en mal momento, mejor me voy...

Sora sonrió. -No era a tí, yo creía que era un pesado que lanza piedras a mi ventana.

Entonces Tetsuo decidió quedarse. Sora saltó por la ventana, pensando en algo. -Oye, ¿Qué hacías ayer cuando apareciste en mi casa cuando se supone que tenías que estar en el instituto?- preguntó, el enfado ese que parecía patentado por ella haciendo su aparición.

-Er... escapaba de los del orfanato.

Sora abrió los ojos.

-Yo...- continuó el chico. -No tengo padres...

**Continuará...**


	4. Chapter 4

**¿Derechos de autor? No, los personajes no son míos... **Tengo cierta tendencia a pensar que lo son, pero hasta ahora no se ha dado el caso... Los únicos derechos de autora que tengo son los de mi cabeza... ¿Alguien ha visto mi peinado? ¡Es único!

-Diálogo-

"Pensamiento"

Aviso: Fanfic que puede tomarse como una continuación de "¿Qué ocurre aquí con los enamorados?", cuyo título dista de ser ingenioso y solo coloqué por no destapar nada de la trama. Digo que puede tomarse como una continuación, ya que el que no lo haya leido va a entender igual la historia.

Parto de la premisa de que Ranma y Akane tienen 32 años, tuvieron a su hija con 16 y esta es la actual edad de la niña. (Y si alguien me rebate con un argumento tal como que la historia de los 38 tomos de Ranma 1/2 no puede ocurrir en tan corto espacio de tiempo, yo solo tengo que decir: _Oye, que esto solo es un fic, pura invención. Y si la gente puede hacer fanfics de Ranma policíacos, de abogados, de sexo desaforado y sin control y de otra calaña, ¿Porqué no puedo yo inventar mis historias?_)

* * *

**LA IMPORTANCIA DE UN "TE QUIERO"**

CAPITULO 4

Ranma ya se encontraba de un humor un poco... sensible. A la mínima, estaba seguro de que iba a estallar e iba a golpear a Shampoo y a todo el mundo allí presente. Cada vez que había intentado decir las dos palabras más esperadas de parte de su esposa, tenían que venir a interrumpirle. Pero el caso es que también le mantenía molesto el hecho de que a Akane no pareciese molestarle tanta interrupción.

Y Akane cada vez tenía menos buen humor. -Venga Ranma, ¿Qué quieres decirme?- preguntó en un tono forzadamente alegre.

Ranma miró a un lado... y luego al otro... y después de comprobar que, como él esperaba, esta vez no iban a ser interrumpidos, continuó diciendo -Mira Akane, esto es algo que he querido decirte desde hace mucho tiempo... Es solo que no sé porqué no lo he dicho antes...

El hombre, el orgulloso hombre, maestro de una escuela de artes marciales, había dulcificado su voz y cogido ambas manos de Akane. Y ambos sentían las pulsaciones de sus corazones, aceleradas, en una incesante carrera por ver cuál de los dos era el que podía correr más deprisa. El mundo a su alrededor dejó de importar para volverse oscuridad, alejada de la luz que existía entre ellos dos...

-Ranma...- susurró su nombre, dejando que su voz acariciase con la punta de sus dedos su mejilla.

-Akane...

-Y ahora, ¿no apetecerles un poco de dulce "especialidad de la casa"?- preguntó oportuna Shampoo. Ambos estaban tan perdidos en ellos que no se habían dado cuenta de que la chica se había acercado. Es más, aún no se habían dado cuenta.

Shampoo bufó con fastidio. "Así no estoy consiguiendo nada... ¡Ya sé lo que puedo hacer! ¡Y esto le molestará de por vida! Pero primero..."

Ranma y Akane, ahora mismo, se encontraban ajenos a lo que la otra chica se encontraba haciendo cuando de pronto, Ranma se asustó al sentir algo muy frío en su regazo, levantándose de un salto que asustó tanto a Akane como a la camarera. -¿Pero qué...?

-¡Ayia! ¡Shampoo lo siente, agua era para la otra mesa! ¡Se ha caido sin querer!

-¡No importa!- gruñó Ranma chica, ofuscada, mientras se dirigía al baño. Se maldijo por novena vez su falta de tiempo para escojer un lugar romántico donde cenar.La ocasión no era la mejor de su vida. Se maldijo otra vez. Notaba que no era el momento apropiado para decírselo, por más que quería. "Ojalá que, por lo menos, la noche no empeore..."

Akane contempló su espalda mientras se perdía, y un bufido de insatisfacción, que no un suspiro de alegría, fué lo que escapó de su boca. "¿Qué será lo que tiene que decirme? Porque si ahora me va a decir alguna sensiblería, no es precisamente el mejor momento..."

Ranma, saliendo del aseo de hombres con su cuerpo original, se cruzó con Shampoo. -¡Ranma es muy injusto! ¡Shampoo pudo hacerte mucho más feliz que esa fea!

Ranma, desde donde estaba, ojeó hacia donde estaba la mesa que compartía con Akane y luego miró a Shampoo. -Ponte gafas, Shampoo, que Mousse te ha contagiado su ceguera. ¿Cómo puedes decir que Akane es fea?

Shampoo miró a Ranma con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, lo que, más que asustar a Ranma, lo enfadó aún más. Él ya conocía las artimañas de esa... esa bruja. Cualquier emoción siempre podía ser fingida. -Al menos... ¿Shampoo tiene un último abrazo de consuelo?- y sin esperar respuesta, se lanzó a abrazarle con tanta fuerza que él, por más que intentaba apartarla, solo parecía que estaba metiéndole mano a la chica.

Y fué ese preciso momento el que escogió Akane para ver qué le mantenía tan ocupado. Veía la espalda de Ranma abrazando a Shampoo.

Se frotó los ojos. Quería creer que era una visión. Es más, ¡Quería confiar en que ese hombre era otro! Y sin embargo, lo mirase por donde lo mirase, era Ranma, con su inconfundible trenza y aquel elegante traje que había vestido esa noche.

Apretó el vaso con tanta fuerza que se rompió en su mano, haciéndose cortes en la fina piel. ¿A ella qué le importaba?

* * *

Sora, contradiciendo a su padre, salió de allí. Decidió ir con Tetsuo a dar una vuelta.

-Como el otro día me seguían tan de cerca, tuve que saltar el muro y colarme aquí mismo. No sabía quién vivía allí, sólo esperaba que al menos no me delatase.

Le contó que al encontrar la casa vacía, se extrañó y fué a comprobar si era una vivienda abandonada donde pudiese escapar cuando las monjas se enfadaban con él. Él le iba explicando un montón de cosas que ella no había preguntado, pero tampoco tenía inconveniente en decirle que no quería saber.

-...Y el caso es que la madre superiora me dió un broncazo de campeonato, y me prohibió salir de allí hasta que tuviese la mayoría de edad. ¡Es injusto! ¡Ni siquiera lo hice yo!

-Oye, si no puedes volver, ¿dónde duermes?

Él la miró, sonriendo. -¿Quién ha dicho que no puedo volver? Lo que se supone que no puedo es salir, pero si no me ven salir, se supone que estoy encerrado en mi cuarto. Desde que puedo saltar por la ventana y después encontrar el hueco en la valla, no tengo problema en salir a la hora que quiera.

Hablando de hora, Sora cayó en la cuenta de que ya era bastante tarde. -Oye Tetsuo, vuelvo ya para mi casa. Es tarde.

Tetsuo miró el reloj y exclamó -¡Anda ya, pero si no son ni las diez!

-Lo sé, pero es que tengo que ir al instituto y todo eso...- "No pienso ir... ¿Para que estén mis amigas molestándome? No, lo siento. Me escaparé a algún otro lugar..."

-¡Pero si el instituto es un rollo! Mira, mañana voy a ir a colarme a un edificio en construcción. Tengo que despertarme temprano para no encontrar a ningún obrero trabajando... ¿Te vienes?

Sora lo pensó. Era de noche y las estrellas relucían en lo alto. O eso pensó, ahora que las estaba mirando a ellas y no a ese inconsciente. Las obras eran peligrosas para alguien tan... atontado.

Lo raro es que no tenía ganas de discutir. Era un plan mejor que lo que pensaba hacer. -OK, te veo mañana a las seis, en la puerta de mi casa.

Tras despedirse, cada uno tiró para un lado diferente. Sora volvía ya a casa. Era de noche, y las estrellas relucían. Por eso no se explicaba como es que la noche cada vez se estaba volviendo más oscura.

Dos plumas. En medio de la carretera yacían dos plumas. Sora miró al cielo, donde las nubes estaban comenzando a taparlo todo muy deprisa. ¿De qué pájaro serían?

La inmediatez de la oscuridad total fué algo increíble. Ya comenzaba a llover. Sora se llevó las manos a la cabeza, cubriéndose como podía, pero al final acabó transformándose. A medida que se alejaba por la calle, en aquella esquina dos hombres observaban al muchacho. La situación les impedía cumplir con las órdenes mandadas.

* * *

Ranma pronto volvió del baño, tras haberse librado de Shampoo, llamándola zorra y otras cosas nada apropiadas. Si la momia viviese para verlo...

Se sentó en la silla. -Buff... Qué pesadilla... Siento haber tardado tanto. ¿Akane?

Akane alzó la mirada. Las miradas fácilmente se llenan de emociones aunque el resto del cuerpo no quiera acompasarlas. -¿Cuánto tiempo hace?

Ranma no comprendía. Y menos al ver la mirada furiosa de su esposa. -¿Cuánto tiempo hace qué cosa?

-No, Ranma. Aquí las preguntas las estoy haciendo yo.- sentenció firme, confundiendo aún más a su esposo. -Y quiero saberlo. No me tomes por estúpida, porque todas las mañanas me despierto sola en la cama. ¿Cuánto tiempo hace?

Ranma no resistió más aquella mirada. "Oh, mierda. Ya lo ha descubierto... ¡Sabía que se iba a enfadar cuando lo supiese!" -Erm... unos cuantos meses.

-Entiendo...

Akane se abrazó a sí misma, sintiendose peor de lo que nunca pudo haberse sentido. Ni siquiera la sensación de estar muerta, que sólo ella entre los vivos conocía, era tan desagradable. La llevaba engañando todo ese tiempo... Y ella como una estúpida, decidió confiar en él.

Ranma tragó una profunda bocanada de aire. -¿Qué te ha pasado?- preguntó preocupado, levantándose de la silla, alcanzando su brazo donde estaba comenzando a ver sangre.

-No me toques.- Ella le impidió acercarse de un manotazo, y Ranma pudo ver los cortes de su mano.

-Te has hecho eso con esto que hay roto aquí, ¿no?- preguntó, levantándo uno de los fragmentos del vaso. Llamó a Shampoo, que ya que estaba molestando toda la noche, se molestaría al menos en retirar los afilazos pedazos. -¡Shampoo!

Y la chica, mientras se acercaba, miraba la escena, atenta por si había surtido efecto su estratagema. Viendo la cara deprimida de la chica en la mesa, que de repente la estaba asesinando con la mirada, interiormente sonrió y decidió continuar con su plan. -¿Sí, cariño?

Ranma se extrañó de verla sonreir. ¡La acababa de mandar a paseo hace un minuto! -¿Cómo que cariño? ¡Recoge estos cristales! ¡Akane, la que por si no lo recuerdas es mi esposa, se ha cortado!

Akane limpió un par de lágrimas que se le habían escapado. Ese "es mi esposa" no había sonado más hipócrita en toda su vida. -No te preocupes, Ranma. Si la quieres más a ella que a mí, al menos, podías habérmelo dicho.

Ranma parpadeó, confuso ante las miradas que estaba recibiendo de las dos mujeres. -¿De qué estás hablando?

Akane ya no se encontraba tan triste. Más bien, colérica, se levantó de la mesa haciendo un ruido tremendo con la silla. Todo el mundo en el Nekohanten puso su atención en ellos tres. -¡No hace falta que disimules, Ranma! ¡Hace un momento tú mismo me has dicho que llevas meses viéndote con ella!

Ranma al fin, sintió que sabía de lo que estaban hablando, y que ella por algún motivo había distorsionado sus palabras. Respondió con seguridad -¡Yo no me refería a eso! ¡Si todas las mañanas te levantas sola es porque tengo que ir a trabajar, ya que con el dojo no nos basta!

La mirada que Akane le estaba dedicando no era de las mejores. Shampoo no sabía de qué estaban hablando, pero podía serle de provecho y había deslizado sus brazos alrededor del pecho de Ranma, y se estaba restregando lo más cariñosa que podía contra su espalda, diciendo -Ranma no necesita ser mentir... No me importa ser la segunda mujer...

PhOW

El puñetazo había sido seco, pero resonaba más que cualquier bofetón. Un bofetón se da cuando una está dolida. Sin embargo, si eres Akane Saotome, una bofetada no es una opción. Tenía que ser un puñetazo que resonara en toda la estancia y en la cara de Ranma.

-Quiero el divorcio.- dijo Akane, sientiendo como el corazón se le iba en ese mismo golpe.

Ella no se marchó, con la indignidad de la mujer dolida que ha sido traicionada. Akane mantuvo su mirada, observando cómo Ranma desfruncía el ceño y perdía el color de la cara. Le vió abrir los ojos, sorprendido, y preguntar en el silencio -¿Qué?

Akane se acercó a él. Iba a llorar, estaba segura. Pero no antes de aclarárselo. A veces, la tristeza es escondida con la mayor ira y odio del mundo -Quiero divorciarme. Quiero irme. Ranma, por mí puedes irte al infierno.

Y con eso dicho, ya podía darse la vuelta y marcharse a casa. Sentía la mirada de todo el mundo clavada sobre ella, riéndose de ella por haber sido tan estúpida, tan crédula.

Ranma la veía marcharse. Sabía que su relación estaba en un punto malo, pero no hasta qué punto. Akane le estaba pidiendo que la dejara ir... Y su corazón se comprimió. Se contraía dolorosamente.

-Te quiero...

Akane se detuvo. Sabía lo que había oído. Se dió la vuelta, para mirar a su esposo con los ojos llenos de lágrimas. -Te quiero, Akane...

Ranma no sabía qué ser se había apoderado de él. Había dicho esas palabras con la entereza que no tenía en su interior, porque estaba temblando. No había tenido más miedo en toda su vida.

Ella se acercó a él, diciéndole algo que se le clavó en el alma. -Es demasiado tarde, Ranma. Has tenido dieciséis años para demostrármelo. Esta vez no, Ranma. No voy a perdonarte.

Akane salió del restaurante. Ranma lo había hecho... al fin había dicho que la quería... Y la chica sintió que solo lo había hecho para mantener su fachada orgullosa de semental.

Ranma la siguió, con la mitad de su consciencia evadida de aquel lugar, deseando realmente no haber escuchado aquellas palabras y con la secreta esperanza de poder arreglarlo todo. Estaba lloviendo y Akane se había empapado completamente. Ranma la cogió del brazo -Akane, estás equivocada... Yo no...

-¡Suéltame! No voy a escucharte, ya he oído bastante.

-Pero...

-¡He dicho que no!

Fué un gruñido. Ranma mantuvo unos metros de distancia con Akane mientras llegaban a casa. Ella no le dejaba ni acercarse. "Esta vez, Ranma...", él suspiró mientras pensaba con el corazón completamente encogido "...la has perdido para siempre."

* * *

Sora estaba acostado, intentando conciliar el sueño. No, definitivamente no le diría que podía convertirse en un hombre. Todas las personas que lo habían descubierto habían huido corriendo, como si tuviese la peste o algo así, y le habían retirado el habla. No iba a permitir que la única compañía agradable que tenía ahora también la mirase con aquella cara de asco.

Sintió a alguien entrando por la ventana. Al ver que era su mad... padre, pensó riendose para sí mismo, se rió. Siempre sonreía al pensar en su padre como en una madre al transformarse.

-¡Me estoy calando aquí afuera, y hace un frío que pela! ¿Tienes una toalla?

Sora supo instantáneamente que la cena había sido un desastre. Cogió una del armario y se la pasó a Ranma, -¿Por qué has venido a mi cuarto? ¿Otra discursión?

Ranma asintió, desenrollando un futón al lado de la cama de su hijo, esquivando la ropa sucia y reconociendo el cuarto desde la última vez que estuvo ahí dentro. Akane le había cerrado la puerta de casa en las narices, y al entrar en su cuarto, ella le había echado a patadas. -Algo así... Buenas noches hijo.

Ambos se acostaron a dormir, y solo Sora consiguió que la somnolencia la apoderase. Ranma estaba bien despierta, con los ojos clavados en la pared.

-Sora...

-¿Mhnnn...?

-Oye... Si... Si tu madre y yo nos separamos...- le costó, mira que le costó, y aún se estaba preguntando cuál era la manera más adecuada de preguntarle eso a un hijo. -¿Tú que harías?

Sora abrió los ojos, no entendiendo muy bien la pregunta ni la supuesta respuesta que su padre debería estar esperando. -No sé... ¿No se supone que eso es cosa vuestra?

Y bajo el mismo techo, tres personas eran incapaces de conciliar el sueño. Akane ni siquiera estaba intentando dormir, sino que estaba rompiendo todas las fotos que tenían juntos. Tenía unas ojeras enormes.

"¡Eres un maldito traidor desconsiderado!" pensaba continuamente, y en traiciones, y venganzas. "¡¡Voy a adoptar un gato de mascota!!" pensó rabiosa. "¡¡Y QUE SEA BIEN MACHO, QUE NO QUIERO VOLVER A ACORDARME DE ESA ZORRA NI DE ESE CERDO!!"

Iba a romper otra foto más pero se detuvo. En esa había otra persona además de ellos dos. Una niñita pequeña, que sonreía con los ojos cerrados. Esa sí que era una cara de felicidad.

Akane suspiró. Esto le iba a doler a su hija más que a ella. Los más afectados por estas cosas siempre eran los hijos. "¿Cómo voy a decírtelo, Sora? ¿Cómo te lo vas a tomar...?"

**Continuará...**


	5. Chapter 5

**¿Derechos de autor? No, los personajes no son míos... **Pero no importa, porque ahora mismo me estoy zampando una bolsa de Cheetos pelotazos, que están buenísimos los jodíos... ¡Si vierais! Saben a queso, y cuando me aburro puedo jugar al futbol golpeándolas con el dedo anular hacia el espacio que queda entre mis dos altavoces... Que ahora que lo pienso, debería actualizar mi equipo porque este PC es una caca...

-Diálogo-

"Pensamiento"

Aviso: Fanfic que puede tomarse como una continuación de "¿Qué ocurre aquí con los enamorados?", cuyo título dista de ser ingenioso y solo coloqué por no destapar nada de la trama. Digo que puede tomarse como una continuación, ya que el que no lo haya leido va a entender igual la historia.

Parto de la premisa de que Ranma y Akane tienen 32 años, tuvieron a su hija con 16 y esta es la actual edad de la niña. (Y si alguien me rebate con un argumento tal como que la historia de los 38 tomos de Ranma 1/2 no puede ocurrir en tan corto espacio de tiempo, yo solo tengo que decir: _Oye, que esto solo es un fic, pura invención. Y si la gente puede hacer fanfics de Ranma policíacos, de abogados, de sexo desaforado y sin control y de otra calaña, ¿Porqué no puedo yo inventar mis historias?_)

* * *

Lamento el retraso, y, por si he olvidado agradecer algún review, pido disculpas... (es que hace ya tiempo y no recuerdo mucho XD)

**LA IMPORTANCIA DE UN "TE QUIERO"**

CAPITULO 5

Ya casi amanecía. Y cuando Sora abrió los ojos, su pad... madre, pensó de nuevo riendose, estaba escapándose por la ventana.

-¿A dónde vas?- preguntó Sora, mirándola con desconfianza. Ranma, viendo que había sido pillada, dijo -errh... nada, yo no voy a ningún lado...- y tras esto, disimuladamente miró por la ventana diciendo -Es que he oído un ruido.

La mirada de Sora decía "Ya, claro..." en un tono de sarcasmo que no se lo creía ni él. El chico fué a saltar para largarse y escuchó a Ranma decir -¿Y tú a dónde vas a estas horas?

El chico sudó frio, pero entonces dijo con inteligencia -Si tú no preguntas, yo tampoco.

Ranma dijo -Hecho.

La mujer, con su cuerpo de maldición ya entrado en edad por los estragos de los años, saltó por la ventana, pero desgraciadamente, Sora no pudo porque en ese instante se abrió la puerta y Akane entró.

Sora se maldijo "¡Mierda! ¡Mis padres llevan años sin poner un pié en mi cuarto! ¿A qué viene este interés tan repentino? ¡Tengo prisa, tengo planes!"

-Sora cariño, ¿estás despierta?

Akane echó un vistazo y, cuando le fué evidente que así era, entró. Gruñó echándose atrás en disgusto ante el desorden y la suciedad que avistó, pero entró. No falló en notar el futón desenrollado en el suelo.

-No preguntes porqué, pero papá durmió aquí anoche.- soltó de golpe. Ranma desde debajo de la ventana gritó con el pensamiento "¡¡CHIVATA!!".

-No vengo por eso...- "Aunque es mil veces mejor que no me lo haya encontrado aquí porque le hubiera dejado la cara irreconocible de los golpes que le hubiera dado" -Verás Sora, creo que tenemos que hablar... Es algo importante.

Mientras, abajo, Ranma saltaba el muro. Ahí afuera, Tetsuo, que estaba apoyado contra el muro, se quedó mirando a la mujer que descendía volando de los cielos, y cómo grácilmente la trenza se depositaba en la espalda de dicha mujer al aterrizar.

Ranma se sintió observada. Le gritó -¡¿Tú qué estás mirando?!- mientras el chico caía de culo al suelo, y mientras veía cómo la mujer se alejaba por el horizonte creía estar todavía demasiado dormido y haber tenido una visión.

* * *

La mañana entró por las ventanas, puertas y rincones cual ladrón dispuesto a robar toda la oscuridad posible.

-Hoy he suspendido las clases del dojo para hablar contigo.

-Jeje, qué bien...- respondió Sora, sintiéndose incómoda. Su madre acababa de escaldarla con una tetera de agua hirviendo y la había obligado a desayunar una nueva creación culinaria. Era la primera vez que había comido algo de color azul, la verdad. ¿La comida no suele ser roja, amarilla o verde? Da igual, el caso es que en su estómago ahora mismo los ácidos gástricos estaban jugando al fútbol, pegándole patadas por todos lados.

Akane dijo. -No sé si habrás notado que tu padre y yo no... no nos llevamos bien.

-Eso no es nuevo. Desde que os conozco, siempre estáis a patadas.

A Akane una gota de sudor de esas cómicas le resbaló por la frente pensando "¿Tanto se nota?" -Sí, eso es. No nos soportamos. Por eso vamos a divorciarnos.

Sora sintió que de repente le encajaban las piezas en la cabeza. "Por eso papá estaba tan raro anoche..." -¿Os váis a divorciar por una estúpida pelea en la cena? ¡Ni que papá te hubiese puesto los cuernos!

Sora no tardó en notar la cara que había puesto su madre. Se negó a sí misma "¡No! ¡Papá no puede haber hecho eso! ¡Lo más claro que tengo en mi cabeza es que ni siquiera se le ocurriría!"

-No importa. En serio. Tu padre iba todas las madrugadas con otra... Pero quiero que sepas que ya no estaremos más juntos. No te preocupes, nada de esto tiene porqué afectarte.

Se le cortó la voz y en este punto comenzó a llorar. Era uno de los momentos más duros en la vida de una mujer.

Y Sora sintió que era insensible a ese dolor. La abrazó, buscando consolar a la mujer que veía enfrente, pero solo eso. Con los años, Sora se había inmunizado contra esa herida, porque el lazo que la mantenía unida a esa familia sólo le había permitido ver la cara mala de la vida, la cara en la que sus padres se golpean, se insultan y se odian. Por eso no sentía rabia, ni tristeza. Un vacío sentimental que quería rellenar de algún modo, pero que no podía.

Lo que tenía era una curiosidad que a cada minuto iba en aumento. Quería saber si de verdad la culpa era de su padre. Saber si el estúpido de Ranma había tenido la culpa. Y tenía que encontrar pronto una respuesta.

-Lo siento mucho hija... Te he puesto perdida- se disculpó, secando sus lágrimas con un pañuelo. -Toma, la mochila para ir al colegio. No quiero que llegues tarde por culpa de los problemas que pueda haber en casa.

Sora sintió ser empujada a la puerta. A partir de allí siguió sola.

En seguida Tetsuo se pegó a su lado caminando. -¡Chica, no te lo vas a creer, pero he tenido una alucinación!

Sora seguía con la mirada ida. Tetsuo paseó la mano por delante de su cara, sin obtener respuesta.

-Eh, ¿Qué te pasa?

-Mis padres se divorcian.

Tetsuo dejó de caminar. Sora, unos pasos más adelante, también, para saber porqué. El chico se rascó la nuca. -Vaya... Tiene que ser duro.

Sora puso la mochila sobre su espalda. -En realidad... No, no lo es. Se veía venir de lejos.

-¿Entonces qué te pasa?

El entrecejo de Sora apareció tan de repente que nadie pudiera decir que hace un momento nada le importaba un bledo. -Quiero saber porqué.

* * *

Ranma tiraba el uniforme en el suelo, gritándo tan alto que el dependiente y todos los malditos ejecutivos que allí se tomaban sus copas y cigarrillos se la quedaron mirando.

-¡Abandono! ¡Puede meterse este trabajo por donde le quepa, porque no pienso volver! ¡Esta mierda me ha costado mi matrimonio!

El escarabajo (que en japonés quiere decir el jefe) siguió fregando los vasos mientras negaba con la cabeza. -Che, ¿cómo puede una belleza como usted haberse casado con un desagradecido? Cualquiera de nosotros daría o que fuera por estar con...

-¡¡ME DA IGUAL LO QUE USTEDES DIERAN, PORQUE NUNCA, NUNCA LO ENTENDERÍAN!! ¡¡DEME MI SUELDO Y ME LARGO YA MISMO!!

-Tú mandas. Luego no vengas a pedirme que te readmita, preciosa.

* * *

Los jóvenes habían marchado ya al edificio en construcción. La tercera planta aún no tenía paredes, y se podía ver por completo el barrio de Nerima, donde las casas solo llegaban al primer piso. En el centro de Tokio todo eran rascacielos, y eso estaba bastante lejos.

-Este lugar es perfecto. Gracias por traerme.- dijo Sora, mientras espiaba por encima de los tejados.

-¿Perfecto para qué?- preguntó el chico, realmente confuso.

-Perfecto para ver todo el lugar. Avísame si ves a alguien corriendo por encima de los tejados.

-¿Cómo pretendes ver a alguien corriendo por encima de...?- y se le quedó atrapada la voz, mientras miraba a un punto en concreto.

-¿Qué dices?- Sora le miró. Tenía cara de bobo. ¡Lo que daría su tía Nabiki por una foto así!

-¡¡Allí!!- señaló Tetsuo, a un punto en concreto. Una mujer saltaba de tejado en tejado, camino de la casa Saotome.

Ambos pronto fueron corriendo hacia la zona donde habían visto a la mujer saltando en un principio. Tetsuo no comprendía en absoluto lo que estaban haciendo.

Entraron en una tienda. Tetsuo estaba más que cohibido, no atreviéndose a mirar a nadie. En seguida, la verguenza pasó, y se detuvo a examinar la máquina de tabaco y otros rincones del lugar. Entretanto, Sora hablaba con el tipo del mostrador, enseñándole una foto de mujer. Una de Ranma. -Perdone, ¿ha visto por aquí a esta señora? ¿La conoce?

El chaval, que no tendría más de veinte años, miraba la foto con interés. -No, lo siento chica. No la conozco. ¿Puedo quedarme la foto?

Sora le miró con asco. -Le aseguro que la chica no está disponible. Vámonos Tetsuo.

Se recorrieron más de veinte establecimientos públicos antes de dar con una chica que les pudiese decir algo.

-Sí, claro, la he visto antes. Viene muy a menudo por aquel bar, ¿lo veis? El de debajo de la agencia de publicidad.

Llegaron allí. El escarabajo y un tipo vestido con un elegante traje les miraban desde la barra. El primero era el dueño, y el segundo, un borracho.

-Perdone, señor...- Sora se dirigió al escarabajo. -¿Ha visto por aquí a esta mujer?

El escarabajo miró la foto.-¿Porqué preguntas, niña? ¿No serás una de esas que protegen a las inmigantes ilegales? ¡Porque aquí todas tienen papeles en regla!

Tetsuo le miró con cara de loco. Yaún no entendía nada. No sabía porqué estaban preguntando por la tipa que saltaba por los tejados. Escuchó a su compañera decir exhasperada -¡Arh! ¡No sé ni para qué pregunto!

El tipo del traje escogió ese momento para decirle mientras rodeaba su cintura -'enga preciosa, no te enfades muchho y ven conmigo... conozco un apartamento que...

Me crean o no, lo siguiente que sucedió es verídico y está escrito en los libros de historia de Japón, porque en menos de medio segundo, todo sucedió a una. Tetsuo estaba mirando al borracho con una muy mala cara y dispuesto a golpearle si le ponía una mano más encima a Sora. Sin embargo, la chica no tenía tanta paciencia ni buen caracter, y lo primero que hizo fué golpearle bien bien fuerte en la cara al tipo, tirándolo al suelo. Lo segundo fué agarrarle el brazo y tirar de él hasta que hizo crack, provocando un extremecimiento general en los espectadores y un grito en el tipo del, ahora, dislocado brazo. Y lo tercero fué saltar la barra, coger al escarabajo por el cuello de la camisa y levantarlo del suelo un palmo asegurando -Si no me dice ahora mismo lo que sabe, ya sabe lo que le espera...

Nunca se había visto a un tipo temblar de esa forma -E-e-es la pelirroja... Lleva trabajando para mí desde que empezó el año. Se llama Ranma, y es una sinpapeles inmigrante de las montañas de China.

Sora le levantó aún más. "Vaya trolas" Masculló entre dientes -Ahórrate los detalles y dime la verdad.

Tetsuo balanceó la foto frente al tipo. -¿Seguro que es ella?

-¡¡No he estado más seguro en mi vida!!- afirmó. -¡N-no me golpee, señorita, le juro que es verdad! ¡Venía todas las mañanas, y le pagaba muy bien! ¡No sé donde vive ni con quién está casada, solo sé que esta mañana se ha despedido!

Sora dejó al tipo en el suelo. -Gracias por la información- dijo. No habían cuernos, entonces.Se iban a divorciar por una estupidez, ¡feh, típico de sus padres!

Tetsuo miró la foto nuevamente, -Por cierto Sora, ¿Ranma es tu madre?

La chica le miró. La parte izquierda de su labio se alzó sin su permiso. Y luego la derecha, temblando. Al salir del local, no pudo aguantar un ataque de risa.

* * *

Desde el dojo se escuchaban grandes sonidos. Unos eran gritos de guerra lanzados por aprendices, que creían que ese grito les ayudaría a imprimir fuerza en los golpes. Akane simplemente meneó la cabeza de lado a lado. "Alumnos..."

La pareja de idiotas, Midori y Koga, se enconctraban imitando un salto mortal, pero Hideo no lo había conseguido y había caido de culo. Las risas aún se oían por el dojo.

-¡De acuerdo chicos, ahora podemos...! mos...- la voz de Akane se cortó, viendo entrar a Ranma (el hombre).

-¡Oh, es Ranma Saotome! ¡El grandisimo maestro de artes marciales!- gritó Midori, con ojos de corazoncitos, sonrojada. Koga lo miró bufando celoso -Sí, ese grandísimo chularras... Ya podías disimular un poco, Midori, que estoy delante...

Ranma, con la cabeza baja, determinación y timidez que a la vez le caracterizan por muy viejo que se haya vuelto, se dirigió ante Akane. -Erh... Hola...

Akane frunció el ceño y acabó al fin la frase -¡¡Y podemos acabar de una vez con este desgraciado!!

Fué un grito de guerra. Así lo sintió Ranma al notar cómo sobre él se abalanzaba una oleada de golpes. Por arrepentimiento, o quizá porque quería arreglar las cosas con su esposa, soportó los puñetazos que le cayeron. Y eso que algunos dolían de verdad.

-¡¡Cómo has podido!!- gritaba una y otra vez, golpeando sin cesar. -¡¡Yo creía en tí!!

Ahí fué que Ranma al fin reaccionó. Estaba recibiendo una paliza por algo que no había hecho, y eso lo hace notar la mente cuando te duele todo, así que cogió fuertemente los puños de su esposa. Ella no se quejaba, pero los cortes de la noche anterior se dejaban notar. -¡¡Y YO CREÍA QUE CONFIABAS EN MÍ, Y A LAS PRIMERAS DOS PALABRAS DE SHAMPOO YA ESTÁS OTRA VEZ CON LO MISMO DE SIEMPRE!!

-Sr. Saotome, suelte ahora mismo a mi hermana.- ordenó una voz temerariamente fría desde el pasillo que daba al dojo.

Ranma giró la cabeza, algo sorprendido. -¿Nabiki?

Nabiki solo aumentó aquella cara que siempre daba miedo. -Sr. Saotome, suelte a mi hermana ya, o tendré que alegar al caso de divorcio por infidelidad los malos tratos a los que está sometida.

Ranma miró a Akane, y así lo hicieron también los dos alumnos, que no tenían ni repajolera idea de lo que estaba ocurriendo. -¿¿Has llamado a tu hermana??- preguntó, apretando sin darse cuenta su agarre en las manos de Akane. Ella gimió de dolor.

-¡Suéltala YA, RANMA!- acabó por gritar Nabiki,y finálmente Ranma, dándose cuenta de lo que hacía, la soltó.

La mirada de Ranma pedía una explicación a gritos. ¡Cuán facil es ver las emociones en los ojos de un niño al que la vida atropella a toda velocidad, y el pobre ni lo sabe! Pronto reparó en el señor que acompañaba a su cuñada, uno de esos tipos que no importa el bando en el que estés, siempre apostará por el que más dinero tiene.

-Sr. Saotome, Akane, os presento al señor Egaki , que llevará a fin los trámites de la separación.

El tipo, trajeado y con maletín de papeles de esos, estiró la mano para saludar, pero no recibió ninguna porque Akane comenzó a hablar, en su tono ese de "¡Estoy tan enfadada que quiero acabar cuanto antes!" -¡Muy bien, puede darselo todo a este desgraciado! La casa, el dojo, el dinero, los muebles... ¡¡Porque no quiero absolutamente nada que me recuerde a él!!

Nabiki abrió los ojos escandalizada y se acercó a ella para hacerla entrar en razón. -¡¡Pero qué dices!! ¡Mira,no seas tonta, que...!- El resto se lo dijo al oído, en voz baja. Ranma aún no reaccionaba ante lo que había escuchado.

Akane, a medida que escuchaba, cambiaba de cara, y finalmente dijo -¡Qué narices, tienes razón! ¡¡Tu eres el desgraciado, y la casa es mía, así que el que se larga eres tú!!

Podía pedir perdón. Podía suplicar, pero solo si era Akane la única que le veía. Cuando Nabiki, dos alumnos y un perfecto desconocido con pintas de listo le estaban mirando, no se podía rebarar de ninguna manera. -¡¡Muy bien, pues me voy!! ¡¡No me esperes despierta, y no te creas que esta es como esas otras veces que desaparezco unos días y luego vuelvo pidiendo perdón, porque eso se ha acabado!! ¡¡ESTO, SE HA ACABADO!!

-¡¡A MÍ NO TE ATREVAS A GRITARME!!

Este fué el panorama que Sora encontró al entrar por la puerta de casa, por lo que sabiamente pensó "¡Media vuelta!" Y se fué por donde había venido. De ese humor, ninguno de los dos era razonable.

En fin, de tanto gritarse, acabaron ahostiándose de nuevo, ante la atónita mirada del tipo que iba trajeado. Nabiki ya estaba acostumbrada. Y Midori y Koga se preguntában si iba a seguir la clase o tenían que irse.

**Continuará**


	6. Chapter 6

**¿Derechos de autor? No, los personajes no son míos... **Porque autora es Rumiko, y derecha es...¿Qué puede ser derecha? A lo mejor se refiere a la espalda, pero no puede ser, porque tengo el típico ángulo lumbar de todos los frikis que se pasan el día jugando a videojuegos en el ordenador... ¿Por qué será?- _Se pregunta George Bush._

-Diálogo-

"Pensamiento"

Aviso: Fanfic que puede tomarse como una continuación de "¿Qué ocurre aquí con los enamorados?", cuyo título dista de ser ingenioso y solo coloqué por no destapar nada de la trama. Digo que puede tomarse como una continuación, ya que el que no lo haya leido va a entender igual la historia.

Parto de la premisa de que Ranma y Akane tienen 32 años, tuvieron a su hija con 16 y esta es la actual edad de la niña. (Y si alguien me rebate con un argumento tal como que la historia de los 38 tomos de Ranma 1/2 no puede ocurrir en tan corto espacio de tiempo, yo solo tengo que decir: _Oye, que esto solo es un fic, pura invención. Y si la gente puede hacer fanfics de Ranma policíacos, de abogados, de sexo desaforado y sin control y de otra calaña, ¿Porqué no puedo yo inventar mis historias?_)

* * *

**LA IMPORTANCIA DE UN "TE QUIERO"**

CAPITULO6

Ranma, Akane, Nabiki y el señor Egaki se encontraban en la sala de estar, mientras que Sora había decidido esconderse y estaba escuchándolo todo desde debajo de la casa (aunque primero había llamado al Uuchan's para que trajeran la comida, ya que estos tontos no parecían acordarse). Sus padres estaban cubiertos de vendajes por todos lados (como era costumbre últimamente, ya que cada vez se pegaban más. ¿Quién dijo que un hombre nunca se atrevería a pegar a una mujer, si ésta le golpea incluso más?)

Egaki cerró la maleta, sentenciando -Entonces todo está discutido y arreglado. La señora... Tendo, se quedará con todos los bienes materiales mientras que el señor... erh...

-¡Saotome, cretino! ¡Y no, no quiero nada! ¡Que se lo quede todo ella! ¿Porqué iba a querer algo que me recordase todo el día su fea cara?

-¿Pero será...?- gritó Akane, levantándose y arremangándose el sueter, dispuesta a pegarle aún más. Nabiki la sujetó y de un tirón la sentó en su sitio. -¡Quieta ahí! ¡Ya os habéis roto bastantes huesos! A partir de mañana ya no tendréis que... "soportar" la increíble carga que conlleva vivir juntos.- Terminó con un deje de ironía. Ni siquiera ella terminaba de comprender cómo la pareja que mejor encajaba junta decidía que debían separarse, y todo porque solamente porque no se soportaban. ¡Eso era absurdo! ¡Nunca se habían soportado y hasta el momento les había ido genial!

El señor Egaki miró su reloj con urgencia. -Bueno, tengo otros asuntos que atender. Debo irme.

Nabiki acompañó al señor a la puerta. En la ausencia de estos dos, el matrimonio-a-romperse se miraba con odio.

-Bueno... "señorita Tendo"- empezó a decir Ranma, sarcástico. -Ya tiene lo que quería. ¿Contenta?

Akane iba a responder cuando Nabiki volvió a entrar, anunciando -Voy a quedarme esta noche, para asegurarme de que no van a haber más golpes en esta casa hasta que todo esto se haya acabado. Me instalaré en mi cuarto y...- señaló a Ranma -...pobre de tí como se te ocurra hacerle más daño a mi hermana. ¿Quedó claro?

Asintieron y Nabiki marchó a su cuarto. Aun así, ellos no dejaban de mirarse amenazantemente.

Entonces escucharon en la puerta -¡Hola! ¡Traigo el pedido!

Ellos se miraron nuevamente, ahora confusos. No duró mucho, porque Sora salió de debajo del suelo y saltó por encima de la mesa hacia la puerta. -¡Voy!

Y entre Ukyo, que estaba entrando, y Sora, que estaba saliendo, ¡Pedazo de golpe que se dieron la una contra la otra! La bandeja de okonomiyakis salió volando, abriendose en el aire y permitiendo que la comida tuviera un descenso rápido hacia el suelo. Akane, por suerte, los cogió en el aire: Uno en la mano derecha, otro en la izquierda, otro con el pié y el otro con el otro pié. ¿Que cómo se sostenía en el aire la chica? ¡Y yo qué se! Yo solo imito a Sora y Ukyo y aplaudo asombrada.

-¡Eso es genial, mamá!- se sorprendió diciendo Sora.

-¡Mejor de lo que he llegado a hacer yo en mi vida!- admitió Ukyo.

-Sí, claro...- Ranma pensando "Yo lo hubiera hecho mejor..."

-¿Quién me paga la comida?

-Yo.- dijo Nabiki bajando las escaleras y sacando el dinero. -A ver... son cuatro okonomiyakis, ¿no?

-En realidad...- dijo Ukyo, negando. -...son tres. El pedido era de tres. El cuarto es mío, quería comer acompañando a Ranma...

Y dicho esto puso una mirada dulce y prolongada hacia el hombre. Akane tiró un okonomiyaki al suelo. -¡Huy, lo siento! ¡Parece que se me ha caido tu comida!

Sora cogió uno de los que su madre tenía en la mano y dijo -Este es mío.- Y se lo guardó, asegurándose de que no tirase ese al suelo. Nabiki cogió otro. Ranma intentó coger el que quedaba, pero la gélida mirada de su esposa lo paralizó en el sitio. -¡Aquí tienes tu comida!- gruñó Akane, estampándole el okonomiyaki en plena cara.

-Oh, no... Voy a la cocina a preparar algo de comer... ¿Ranma, quieres algo especial, cielo?

Akane echaba humo por las orejas. "Si ella va a MI cocina, me largo." Luego, como es costumbre, se marchó pasillo afuera, y al escuchar la puerta de salida cerrarse con un tremendo PLOF, Ukyo preguntó -¿Sucede algo?

Nadie se acordó en ningun momento de preguntarle a Sora cómo es que había vuelto antes del 'colegio'.

* * *

Kasumi Ono abrió la puerta. Afuera, Akane Saotome miraba a su hermana con la mirada acristalada. Entonces Akane se lanzó a sus brazos, rompiendo a llorar. Al fin podría desahogarse. -Kasumiiii...

-¿Akane?- "Vaya, no esperaba visitas... tengo el salón hecho un asco." pensó, pero enseguida notó lo alterada que estaba su hermana. -¿Qué te pasa?

-¡¡Kasumiii...!! ¡¡Es... es un cerdo!! ¡¡Un maldito desgraciado y... y...!!- rompió de nuevo a llorar.

"Oh, vaya, otra pelea" Kasumi pronto invitó a su hermana a pasar. Daba igual que todo pareciese una leonera.

* * *

Sora pensaba en las diferentes posibilidades de contarle a su madre lo que sabía... Pero por desgracia, también sabía cómo se lo iba a tomar, ahora mismo que Ukyo estaba en la mesa comiendo con el resto. Los celos hablarían, en lugar de ella.

_(Posible suceso)_

_Sora se acerca a su madre. -Mamá... ¿Sabes que en realidad papá no te engañó con ninguna chica?_

_Akane la mira, luego grita -¡Pero no porque no quiera, porque hay que ver cuánto caso les hace a esas... esas... que cocinan tan bien, que se pasan todo el día en casa cocinando platos deliciosos, que...!_

_-¡Que no, tengo pruebas!_

_Akane continúa gritando sin escucharla -¡Y es que Ranma, tu padre, es un mujeriego de cabo a rabo! ¡Es tan mujeriego que cree que se ha conquistado a sí misma! ¡Se cree el mejor, el muy egocéntrico! ¡Y además...!  
_

_(Se acabó el posible suceso)_

"O peor aún..." pensó Sora.

_(Otro posible suceso)_

_Sora se veía a sí misma. Ante ella, Akane sostenía una katana muy afilada. A sus pies, un muy pequeño Ranma intentaba cubrirse. Llevaba el traje blanco, y Akane le había obligado a coger un puñal. Todo el alrededor estaba cubierto de sábanas blancas..._

_-Cumple con lo que es honorable...- mandó Akane._

_-Pero... pero si yo no he hecho nada...- susurró Ranma._

_-¡Tiene razón, él no ha hecho nada!- gritó Sora. Sin querer, atrajo la atención de ambos. Por algún motivo aterradoramente revelador, ella también estaba llevando un traje blanco._

_Akane la obligó a coger otro puñal a ella también. Y la arrodilló. -Mentirosa... Eso es deshonorable... ¡Debéis cumplir con lo vuestro!_

_Sora, rodeada de blanco y brillo metálico, de repente veía rojo por todas partes... Sepukku... Muerte honorable...  
_

_(Finale del posible suceso)_

"No puede ser, demasiado salvaje..." pensó negando para sí misma. "Tengo que encontrarla cuando esté más o menos alegre... de un humor en el que me pueda escuchar... Osea, dentro de un par de horas, cuando Ukyo se vaya y mamá haya vuelto" pensó, inteligentemente.

-Ranma, abre la boquita, di 'aaah".- Ukyo solo quería darle de comer a Ranma. Él, cada vez que abría la boca para decir "No puedo más, estoy lleno", Ukyo le enchufaba otra cucharada en la boca.

"Dios, lo va a matar, si no revienta hoy lo hace esta noche" pensó Sora. Dijo -Papá lleva comiendo solo desde que nací. No hace falta que le des de comer.

Pero claro, como siempre, son los inmaduros adultos los que tienen la palabra. Y cuando dices algo, claro, no te hacen ni caso. -Calla, pequeña. ¿No ves que esto es cosa de adultos?- Y dicho esto, se acabó la discursión, como si los adolescentes no existieran.

Nabiki, sin embargo, es la tía enrollada que te pasa dinero y te ayuda con tus problemas. -Oye Ukyo, ¿No se estará ahogando Konatsu en el mostrador?

-No, he cerrado antes de salir.- dijo hábilmente, luego mirando a Ranma con esa mirada dulce, que no le daba nada más que escalofríos. -Porque quería pasar un porquito más de tiempo con mi Raaanma...

Al acabar de decir eso, Ranma dió un respingo desde donde estaba sentado, quitandose de encima la mano de Ukyo y dijo colorado -E-eso es mi trasero...

Entonces cuando nadie se lo esperaba...

(Porque nadie allí estaba esperando ningún suceso extraño de los que suelen ocurrir habitualmente...)

Una sombra entró por la puerta, tapando la luz que por allí entraba. Un adolescente/niño, se encontraba allí, con un traje de lucha de kendo y una capa de superman. -¡No temáis, valerosa Sora! ¡Vuestro caballero ardiente ha llegado, Kuno Yoshitake!

-Oh, Dios...- suspiró Sora, golpeando su cabeza contra la mesa. -Papá, asegúrame que el Kuno de tu época era peor.

Ranma le dió una mirada de esas que dicen "Lo siento, pero no puedo mentirte"

El loco de Kuno prosiguió -¡Y para demostrar mi amor, aquí traigo un presente!

Terminó de saltar y presentó ante Sora un hermoso ramo de rosas blancas. Sora pasó un dedo por uno de los pétalos y se manchó. -Pero... ¡si esto es pintura blanca!

Ukyo le susurró a Ranma -Aún le queda mucho que aprender para ser un verdadero Kuno...

Al poco, ese mismo día, Kuno aprendió a volar por los cielos... Sin alas ni paracaidas...

* * *

La tarde ya se iba, porque tenía mucho sueño y quería irse a dormir. Es que la tarde es una perezosa...

El sonido incesante del muñeco de madera resistiendo golpes era audible varias manzanas a lo lejos. Era Sora, Sora Saotome, aprendiz de la escuela Todo Vale, o Estilo Libre, o como quiera que se llame, de las artes marciales. Estaba dejando al muñeco hecho un Cristo. ¿Recuerdan a Cristo, ese tipo que todo ensangrentado se sacrificó para salvar a la humanidad, lleno de arañazos, cortes y moratones, que murió tostado al sol del mediodia en una Cruz? El pelele de trapo y madera lo estaba pasando peor...

-Si sigues así, no va a quedar nada del muñeco...- escuchó una voz desde la puerta. Sora se detuvo y giró.

Era Akane, su madre. Venía tranquila, con una expresión facial de esas que no te dejan leer su estado de ánimo. Traía un par de bolsas en la mano.

Sora se detuvo, estudiándola. ¿Estaba enfadada... o ya no lo estaba?

Akane se acercó. Gentilmente puso una mano sobre su hombro, y pronto asomó a su cara una sonrisa. -¿Te apetece que mañana vayamos de compras?

Sora parpadeó. No comprendía este súbito afecto repentino hacia su persona. No solía entender que la gente cambiara de parecer en su actitud de un minuto para otro. Y además... No le gustaba "ir de compras". Pero enseguida lo entendió. "Con papá ya no quiere tener nada que ver, necesita tener un vínculo afectivo al que agarrarse..." O algo así, pensó.

-Vale, mañana vamos.

Akane sonrió se dió la vuelta para entrar en casa. "Parece el momento" pensó Sora.

-Papá es inocente.

Ella quedó congelada en el sitio. A Sora le estaba desesperando tener que encargarse de arreglar esto, así que optó por destripar la situación de golpe.

-Papá no te ha engañado con nadie. Llevaba meses trabajando como camarera. Y tú y yo sabemos cómo es papá... No quiere que nadie se entere de estas cosas. Además... No te gustaría saber precisamente lo revelador que era el uniforme...- Sora terminó de hablar poniendo una mueca de asco.

Akane se dió la vuelta para mirarla. No dudó ni un instante de sus palabras, sabía que ella no se atrevería a mentir sobre una cosa así. -¿Desde cuándo sabes eso?

Sora se sintió incómoda, al notar cómo su madre la miraba. Decidió darse la vuelta y seguir pateando al Cristo de muñeco. -Desde esta mañana.

Akane bajó la cabeza. Poco después entró en casa. Sora dejó de pensar entonces en aquella extraña situación, volviendo al mundo real, en el que, tras olfatear un momento, dijo -Jopé, necesito una ducha...

* * *

Aquella noche Tetsuo volvió al dojo Tendo. Su excusa era que se aburría en el orfanato, pero el verdadero motivo aún no lo tenía claro ni él. Saltó el muro (aunque por poco no llega) y trepó por el árbol del patio hacia la ventana de su chic... ¡De Sora! La ventana de Sora.

"¿Porqué pienso en ella de esa manera...?" se preguntó interiormente. Cada vez estaba más confuso.

-Sora.

Ni caso. Ella tenía los cascos puestos.

-Sora.

Y la música a todo volumen.

-¡Sora!

-¡Eh! ¿quién eres tú?

Tetsuo, que no esperaba escuchar otra voz, dió la vuelta cautelosamente. En la casa de enfrente había un chico asomado a la ventana, mirándole con una cara de asesino. -Sí, te digo a tí, imbécil... ¿Qué tinte de pelo utilizas? ¡Creo que el color "mierda de alcantarilla" pasó hace años!

Tetsuo frunció el ceño. -¿Quién eres?

El niñato engreído sonrió. -Me llamo Kaneda, y otra cosa...- señaló al chico subido al álbol -...como te acerques a mi chica, te voy a abrir en canal.

Sora asomó a su rota ventana justo entonces. -¡Me gustaría saber quién es tu chica!- gritó, y le lanzó un bloque de cemento de los que guardaba Akane. Impactó en plena cara. Kaneda cayó de espaldas en su cuarto K.O.

Una vez olvidado el metiche ese, quedan Sora en su cuarto y Tetsuo en el arbol, que decide justo ahora para mirar abajo y pensar "Ehhh... ¡qué alto está esto!". Luego se agarró a una rama, como si fuese su bote salvavidas.

-¿Qué haces ahí colgado?

-¿¿Tú qué crees??- preguntó de golpe, sonando enfadado.

-Que pareces una pera madura.- dijo Sora.

"¿Una pera...?" -¿...Madura?

Sí, porque muy pronto vas a caer.- terminó de decir, riendose abiertamente. Tetsuo bufó y se agarró aún más.

Entonces, una sombra tapó la luz de la luna... Y no era una nube ni algo así, más bien parecía una persona.

-¡¡SORA, PREPÁRATE A MORIR!!- gritó una espantosa voz desafinada.

Dos miradas cayeron sobre la figura voladora que aterrizó en el patio, y con un rápido movimiento, envió unos objetos arrojadizos hacia Sora. Ésta pensó "Oh, no, otra vez... ¡Esta vez no me destrozas la pocilga!"

Y por eso, cogió los objetos arrojadizos con la mano, que por la velocidad a la que iban la fricción quemó por unos momentos, pero al detenerse se pudo apreciar que eran... ¿Pelotas de béisbol?

Allí, en medio del patio, había una chica parada con un bate de beisbol en la mano y una cesta de pelotas en la espalda, mirando a Sora con cara asesina. Tenía el cabello recogido en una coleta, con una gorra de béisbol y un traje de jugadora profesional. Se llamaba Yumi Narusegawa.

Sora saltó al patio y suspiró pesadamente. "Cómo odio esto..."

_FLASHBACK (O VUELTA AL PASADO)_

_Habían muchas chicas en el patio del recreo, vestidas con el uniforme de gimnasia. Habían conseguido vestir a Sora con dicho uniforme, por lo que estaba tratando inútilmente de conseguir que la tela se estirase para tapar un poquito más. Y rezaba para que no hubiese por allí agua fría._

_-¡Toca béisbol! ¡Grupos de dos!_

_En un equipo se encontraba Yumi como capitana, con la sonrisa confidente de ser siempre la ganadora en ese deporte. En el otro equipo se encontraba Sora como capitana, porque la habían obligado y renegando por tener que vestir así._

_Poco después, el equipo de Sora ganaba por una victoria de 30 a 2 puntos._

_Yumi giró hacia donde aupaban a la chica en volandas, y señalándola con el dedo en señal de furia gritó -¡Juro que me vengaré!_

_FIN DE FLASHBACK (Y POR TANTO, PRESENTE OTRA VEZ)_

Al mes, la expulsaron del Furinkan por conducta agresiva, y con una denuncia por destrucción de las instalaciones escolares. Por todas las paredes habían agujeros hechos con pelotas de béisbol. Gritó tanto que perdió la voz. A veces, cuando se esfuerza, consigue que suene una voz estruendosamente chillona, pero el resto de las veces no podía hablar. De vez en cuando, se aparece para intentar matar a Sora.

-¡Voy a machacarte, machorra!- gritó desequilibradamente Yumi.

-¡Atrévete a intentarlo, voz de pito!- gritó Sora de vuelta.

Tetsuo, subido al árbol y agarrado a la rama, dijo -Si alguien puede bajarme de aquí, se lo agradezco...

Y entonces comenzó la batalla.

**Continuará...**


	7. Chapter 7

**¿Derechos de autor? No, los personajes no son míos... **(Insertar típica burrada de las mías) (Con risa malvada) (Y cara de ZP) (ZP . ZetaPé) (ZetaPé . Zapatero) (Zapatero . mandamás al que el pueblo puede poner a caldo, a parir o más verde que al increíble Hulk)

-Diálogo-

"Pensamiento"

**Nota de cabeza:** _Me han dicho que la historia es un poco... fuerte. Bueno, es posible. Pero es que si no lo fuera, no sería este el relato que quiero escribir. Además, en el rating viene indicado como "M", de "Moralmente inadecuado para menores y personas sensibles" (Bueno, así lo traduzco yo)._

_Lamento el megaretraso que llevo con esta historia... Espero que no se acentúe en los próximos meses, ya que los estudios me están quitando un tiempo que vale lo suyo..._

Aviso: Fanfic que puede tomarse como una continuación de "¿Qué ocurre aquí con los enamorados?", cuyo título dista de ser ingenioso y solo coloqué por no destapar nada de la trama. Digo que puede tomarse como una continuación, ya que el que no lo haya leido va a entender igual la historia.

Parto de la premisa de que Ranma y Akane tienen 32 años, tuvieron a su hija con 16 y esta es la actual edad de la niña. (Y si alguien me rebate con un argumento tal como que la historia de los 38 tomos de Ranma 1/2 no puede ocurrir en tan corto espacio de tiempo, yo solo tengo que decir: _Oye, que esto solo es un fic, pura invención. Y si la gente puede hacer fanfics de Ranma policíacos, de abogados, de sexo desaforado y sin control y de otra calaña, ¿Porqué no puedo yo inventar mis historias?_)

* * *

**LA IMPORTANCIA DE UN "TE QUIERO"**

CAPITULO7

Mini-recapitulación (explicado desde el punto de vista de el hermano de la escritora): Un salido trepó a un árbol porque quiere ver a su novia en pelotas, y sin embargo, salió un gilipollas de la ventana de enfrente a instultarlo. La novia, que no estaba desnuda, para disgusto del salido, mandó al gilipollas a un sueño profundo. De la nada, salió una tía voladora con voz de pito y ganas de machacar a la novia. Entonces esto queda así: Salido encima del arbol y novia y tía voladora con voz de pito a punto de ahostiarse.

...

(El hermano de la escritora no es un lumbreras, precisamente. Para saber de qué va a partir de aquí, leer los últimos párrafos del capítulo anterior.)

Yumi apuntó a Sora con el dedo. Está feo, pero lo hizo, porque todo el mundo en Ranma 1/2 se señala mucho. -¡Has destrozado mi sueño! ¡por tu culpa, nunca podré entrar en la liga nacional de béisbol!

Sora parpadeó. Tetsuo también. Ambos preguntaron a la vez -Sabemos que nos arrepentiremos de preguntar esto, pero ¿De qué demonios estás hablando?

Yumi Narusegawa comenzó a relatar -Era una mañana, hace muchos años... Cuando yo era una niña aún, y mi padre me regaló éste bate de béisbol pasó que...

-¡¡Bueno, ya está bien de historias!! ¿¿A qué has venido, a pelear o a tocar los cojones y contarme tu vida como hace media Nerima??- gritó Sora.

-¡Sora, que es de mala educación interrumpir así!- le gritó de vuelta Tetsuo.

-¡Pero si la buena educación y modales aquí dan igual! ¿O acaso no ves que todo el mundo se señala, come con la boca abierta y deja porquería por todos lados?

Y Yumi fué a decir algo, pero se llevó las manos al cuello. ¡Otra vez, se había quedado sin voz! Escribió en un cartel de madera. -¡Hacedme caso, que estoy aquí!- pero claro, sin ruido a ver quién va a pararse a leer el cartel.

Los dos seguían discutiendo ajenos a éste suceso. -¡Eso no es lo que quería decir! ¡Déjala que acabe su historia!

Yumi, harta, le dió un cartelazo en la cabeza a Sora. El cartel se rompió, y a Sora le salió un chichón muy muy gordo. Sin embargo, y atónita, seguía sin hacerle caso. -¡Pero si es un incordio! ¡Todo el mundo sabe la clase de historia triste y patética que va a contar!

Una vena se hinchó en la nuca de Yumi y Sora presintió el peligro justo en aquel momento. Al darse la vuelta, un millar de pelotas de béisbol le eran lanzadas, todas con diferente trayectoria y una potencia devastadora. Ella no tenía más remedio que esquivar. Las que no le daban a ella llegaban a atravesar la casa, y otras pocas iban directamente hacia Tetsuo. Se movía poco por miedo a caerse, pero las esquivaba.

Ya llegaba hacia Sora la última pelota... Que no era tal. Tras ella venía el bate de béisbol, de pura madera, manejado por Yumi con la intención de abrirle la cabeza a la chica. "¡Ya eres mía!" pensó.

El golpe atravesó el aire. La imagen de Sora era atravesada limpiamente por el bate, cual si estuviese hecha de humo. "¿Pero qué...?"

Sora descendía del cielo del salto mortal que había ejecutado, aterrizando con los pies sobre la cabeza de Yumi, que abrió la boca para soltar un sonoro quejido mudo y se desplomó sobre el suelo.

Sora bajó de su cabeza, agachándose para asegurarse de que no tuviese nada roto la chica -¿Ya? ¿Tan pronto?- se quejó. Quería un combate que durase más de diez minutos, pero esa noche... como que no iba a pasar. Por suerte no se había hecho nada. No podía decir lo mismo de su casa, el "queso gruyere"...

CRA...

-¿Uh?- Sora pestañeó ante el sonido. ¿Madera rompiéndose?

Sobre la rama, Tetsuo miraba acojonado hacia atrás, hacia la base de la fina rama, que estaba cediendo. -¡¡SOCORROOO!!

-¡Ya... ya voy!- dijo Sora, saltando sobre la cornisa del tejado que más cercana estaba a él. -Venga, dame la mano. De todas maneras, ¿cómo se te ha ocurrido subirte ahí?

-¡Y yo qué se!- Él estiró la mano hacia ella, aumentando el crujido de la madera. Ya casi se rozaban la punta de los dedos...

...RRRACCK!!

La rama se había roto del todo. Sora saltó y recogió al chico en brazos estando en el aire, pero la posición de caida era muy desequilibrada... Y además, el chico pesaba lo suyo, para lo delgado que estaba. Así que cayeron estrepitosamente al suelo.

Sora abrió lentamente los ojos. Se sentía pesada, aunque había caido boca abajo y el pobre Tetsuo estaba debajo suyo. También se sentía rara. Al abrir los ojos un poco más al fin notó lo que estaba pasando. Su boca se había unido con la de él.

Sora se separó rápidamente, asustada y sonrojada. Sentía una cálida sensación, a la vez que notaba el pulso acelerado. Se sentía tan rara que estaba aterrorizada. -¿¿PORQUÉ HAS HECHO ESO??

Tetsuo se sentó, rojo como un tomate y mirando a la nada. Había sido sin querer... ¡Se habían caido del árbol! ¡Un accidente! Pero le zumbaban los oídos y sentía que su corazón iba a explotar. Fué a abrir la boca para defenderse, pero de allí no salió ningún sonido. Tenía muy poco que decir

-¡¡PORQUÉ DEMONIOS HAS HECHO ESO?!- vociferó Sora, haciendo como que se limpiaba la boca.

-E... es que... yo no...- fué a balbucear.

-¡Maldito SALIDO! ¡Eres un desequilibrado mental, COMO TODOS los chicos! ¡¡PERVERTIDO!!

Él se enfado un poco, y se puso en pié. -¡Eh, espera un segundo, yo no...!

-¡Tú SÍIIII, PEDAZO DE PERVERTIDO!- gritó ennerviada la chica, dándole un puñetazo de los grandes en la mejilla. -¡PERO QUE SEPAS QUE TE HA SALIDO EL TIRO POR LA CULATA, PORQUE AHORA TE VOY A MOSTRAR ALGO QUE VA A HACER QUE TENGAS PESADILLAS DURANTE EL RESTO DE TU VIDA!- gritó Sora. Era ira en estado puro, y necesitaba liberarla de algún modo, así que se zambulló completamente en el estanque.

Tetsuo pasó un momento mirando el estanque koi. A continuación, del estanque salió un chico. No lo comprendió del todo enseguida, pero luego abría los ojos gradualmente. "Es... es u... un... UN... UN CHIC..."

Sora levantó su camiseta. -¡MIRA, UN CHICO! ¿TE ENTERAS? ¡HAS BESADO A UN CHICO! Dios, qué asco...- dijo, entrando a su casa directo a lavarse los dientes. Ahí se quedaría Tetsuo y su trauma de por vida.

Sin embargo, al entrar al cuarto de baño, no fué a lavarse los dientes. Se roció con agua caliente. ¿Porqué brotaban las lágrimas? ¿qué pintaban ellas ahora en este momento? ¿Acaso no veían que estaban de más?

-Qué he hecho... Dios, ¿qué he hecho?- sollozó la chica, abrazándose. "¿Porqué le he dicho eso? ¿Con quién hablaré ahora? No tengo amigas... Y ahora tampoco tengo ningún amigo..."

Se levantó del baño y salió al patio. -¡Tetsuo, yo...!

Era tarde. Ya se había ido. Allí solo estaba Yumi tirada en el suelo, con un gran chichón en la cabeza. Sora decidió cubrirla con una manta.

* * *

Ranma se encontraba haciendo el equipaje. Se largaba ya mismo. ¿Que a dónde iría? Pues donde los pies dieran con él. siempre era así. Ukyo estaría encantada de acogerle, pero él se encontraría muy incómodo... De Shampoo, ni hablar. Ahora tenía más que claro que la odiaba. En cuanto a ir a vivir con sus padres... Mejor olvidarse del tema. Vivir cerca de allí implicaría molestar a Akane, y ya tenía claro que ella podía mantenerse sola.

Ya había metido en la mochila ropa y algo de comida. Ahora estaba buscando una foto adecuada. Alguna, cualquiera le valdría. ¿Porqué no encontraba una puñetera foto?

-Las he roto todas.- dijo Akane desde la puerta. Él la miró por unos instántes, preguntándose cuánto tiempo llevaba allí, y si es que él había estado hablando en voz alta.

-¿Porqué?- preguntó él. Con esa pregunta se refería a muchas cosas.

Ella bajó su mirada hacia el suelo. No sabía cómo responder exactamente. -No... No ibas a ver a Shampoo, ¿verdad?

Él la ignoró, y continuó buscando entre los cajones. Ni siquiera sabía si estaba buscando algo, pero hacía como que estaba muy ocupado para prestarle atención. -¿De qué sirve que te diga ahora lo que llevo asegurandote durante años? Nunca has confiado en mí.

Dolió. Las lagrimas acudían rápidamente a ella, pero sabía que lo merecía. Los celos hacen a una cometer estupideces. Los celos son estúpidos. Y, aunque dolió, se enfadó, porque no era del todo verdad. -Yo SÍ confío en tí. ¿Acaso olvidas todas esas veces que he esperado pacientemente a que volvieras a casa? ¿Las veces que he confiado en tí mi vida?

Ranma sufrió un escalofrío. "Safroon..." -No me lo recuerdes...- susurró, comenzando a sentirse culpable. Ella no tendría que haber estado allí. Así todo hubiera sido más fácil.

-Yo...- Ranma comenzó. "No quiero irme..." acabó pensando. Allí había pasado la mitad de su vida.

-Tú...- siguió ella, instándole a acabar la frase.

Ranma se irguió y aproximó hacia ella. Abrió la boca para decir algo, pero no salía la voz. Quizá era que no quería hablar. Quería tocarla, sentirla. Notar que estaba viva, que la había salvado aquella vez...

Su mirada estaba diciendo claramente que se encontraba más perdido que en toda su vida.

-No... no tienes porqué irte esta noche...- dijo Akane. Sabía que no la quería, que era torturarse a sí misma... Pero ella sí le quería. Quería que la perdonase... que se quedara...

Se inclinaron ligeramente. Él se aferró a sus palabras. No sabía a donde ir. -Me quedaré esta noche...

Y compartieron un beso. Lento, sin prisas. No era del modo al que estaban acostumbrados... Tanta suavidad se sentía igual que un primer beso, con los nervios y los miedos de antes. Ranma la tocaba despacio, con miedo a que al menor sobresalto ella lo detuviera todo. Su espalda era tan suave...

La levantó del sitio y despacio marcharon a la habitación. "Quiero... quiero que te quedes" pensó Akane, dejándose besar, respondiendo lentamente. Estaba nerviosa... Pocas veces antes se habían tomado las cosas así de lento.

Él desabrochó la camisa de Akane, deleitandose con la piel expuesta. Poco después se quitó su propia camisa, sin soltar a su esposa. No iba a dejarla escapar ahora, pensó hundiéndose aún más en la calidez de sus besos, apretándo su agarre sobre ella. No lo sabía, pero la estaba sujetando demasiado fuerte.

Ella se separó levemente. -Ranma, no tan fuerte... Me haces daño...

Y Ranma se quedó paralizado. Un recuerdo muy amargo, que él nunca debería haber visto, cruzó por su mente...

**Flashback**

_Deslizó suavemente la puerta corrediza. Allí, en un rincón, acurrucada y abrazada a sí misma, estaba su esposa. La mujer a la que tanto odiaba y quería. Con ella había tenido una hija._

_Estaba llorando. Era un llanto silencioso, pero no por ello contenido. Sus violentas sacudidas eran más que obvias._

_Susurraba, sin saberse escuchada -¿Porqué... porqué haces esto...? Soy tan desgraciada..._

_El interior de Ranma crujió. En pedazos, como un jarrón de porcelana china que cae al suelo destrozandose en cientos de fragmentos._

_Con el mismo sigilo con el que abrió, cerró la puerta._

**Fin de Flashback**

La soltó de inmediato, alejándose unos cuantos pasos. -Lo... lo siento. No te preocupes, no volveré a hacerte daño. A partir de mañana ya no...

Y se marchó de allí. No volvió a aparecer en lo que quedaba de noche. Akane le echaba de menos.

* * *

Sora salió a buscar a Tetsuo. De algún modo debía disculparse. Antes había decidido pensar en una disculpa, pero ¿de qué serviría si él no estaba delante para oírla? Así que decidió encontrarle. Luego tendría tiempo para pensar.

Por el camino, cualquier otra chica hubiera sentido algo de miedo, volviendo a casa sola tan tarde, de noche, con la única iluminación de las farolas y el silencio del viento haciendo tronar el eco de un aullído.

Sora se encontró a sí misma mirando a ambos lados, sintiendo algo raro en el ambiente. Quizás demasiado silencio, o el ulular de algún buho. Y, sin embargo, se detuvo y se agachó para recoger algo que había capturado su atención alarmantemente...

Varias plumas, desperdigadas por el suelo. La chica examinaba una cuando repentinamente escuchó un fuerte graznido, casi como una risa, que la asustó...

Y al mirar hacia arriba...

Allí había dos extraños hombres, mitad pájaros mitad humanos, rodeados de una sombra maligna...

Y Sora gritó.

* * *

Tetsuo iba caminode la casa Saotome, hablando en voz alta y, a los ojos de todo vecino que asomaba por la ventana, actuando como un loco.

-Erhhh... Sora... Siento mucho lo que pasó y... No, esta no queda bien.- Y tras tomar una inspiración larga y profunda, dijo:

-Sora, yo... lamento lo ocurrido, no sabía que eras un... ¡Vamos, que yo no soy gay ni nada por el estilo!... No, esta tampoco queda bien...

Luego pensó -¿Y porqué tengo yo que disculparme? ¡No es mi culpa que ella... o él... o lo que cojones sea, precisamente "sea"!

Ya antes de cruzar la esquina notó un "algo" extraño. Estaba tan sumido en sus pensamientos que no lo notó hasta que lo percibió con la vista.

Sora (con un cuerpo notablemente femenino) estaba mirando con los ojos desorbitados a dos seres inhumanos, rodeados de cuervos muy muy negros. Y entonces ella lanzó un grito lleno de furia y se abalanzó sobre uno de los seres alados y lo lanzó salvajemente al suelo, gritando algo sobre no seguirla. etsuo se frotó los ojos, pensando "Estoy viendo una película de Jackie Chan"

Sora estaba lanzando puñetazos con ambas manos a todo cuervo que se acercara a ella. Su defensa estaba más que forzada, y más con su actual velocidad, gracias a la cual nada podía acercarse a ella ahora mismo. Todos los cuervos cabaron en el suelo. Tetsuo, olvidando completamente el tema que le traía a ver a la chica/o, miraba alucinado. -Woooa... ¡Eh, Sora, un día de estos tienes que enseñ...!

Los tres rostros giraron su atención hacia él, al que abruptamente se le trabó la lengua y pensó "Oh, Dios, ¿Porqué no me enseñas ya a callas?"

Sora pestañeó, incrédula. Uno de los hombres-pájaro observó su descuido y consiguió colocar un golpe en el costado. Entonces ordenó. -Kukuku... ¡Masara, vé a por el otro!

Masara, obedientemente, se lanzó a por el chico, que estaba mirándole con cara de pánico.

-¡Tetsuo!- gritó Sora, apartando a Koruma de un golpe en la nariz.

-¡Ya eres mío!- cantó en victoria Masara... demasiado pronto. Tetsuo se agachó cubriéndose de miedo y el pájaro le sobrepasó estrellándose contra unos cubos de basura.

-¿Eres estúpido? ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?- le gritó Sora cabreada en extremo.

-¿Pero de qué estás hablando? ¡Yo no he hecho nada!- le devolvió Tetsuo.

-¡Ya, claro! ¡Pues esta es mi pelea, así que...eeeEEEGH!- Koruma no se había rendido, así que con sus dos garras estaba ahora ahogando a Sora y elevándola del suelo.

-¡Eh, tú, suéltala, pollo emplumado!- gritó Tetsuo. Deseó saber cómo era el truco del agua para volver a Sora un hombre, cuya fuerza vendría de perlas. Se sentía impotente, y era en ocasiones como esta cuando deseaba saber artes marciales, pero... ¡Qué narices!

Momentos desesperados requieren medidas desesperadas. Tetsuo golpeó a Koruma con las tapas de los cubos de basura salvajemente, tanto que éste ya sangraba de la garra izquierd y soltó su agarre en Sora. Ella tosió.

-¡¿Pero qué es lo que queréis?!- vociferó Sora, harta. Masara respondió con una sonrisa malvada, que sabía a conspiración y con una voz que heló la sangre de ambos, dijo -A tí.

Un golpe grave y seco fué lo último que Sora percibió esa noche.

Tetsuo la sintió caer al suelo y la sujetó antes de que se golpeara contra el suelo. De poco sirvió, porque o ella pesaba mucho, o él era un flojucho (que cuando lo pensó vió que no tenía gracia la cosa) y acabaron los dos en el suelo. -Eh, eh Sora, ¿qué te pasa?- le preguntó alarmado. En seguida comprendió que había sido Masara, que había despertado y estaba a sus espaldas.

-¡¡No dejaré que os la llevéis!!- gritó rabioso.

Ambos seres se miraron por un momento y luego carcajearon a su costa. -¡Jajajaja, si ni siquiera puedes sostenerla! ¡Aparta, mocoso!- Ambos, con un empujón, lo lanzaron a los cubos de basura. Tetsuo, sintiénsose como si le hubiesen atropellado, de lo dolido que estaba, apareció entre los cubos cubierto de porquería y apestando a pescado.

Masara tomó en brazos a la chica. Koruma le detuvo antes de retomar el vuelo. -¡Espera! ¡Este mocoso nos puede ser útil! ¡De alguna manera debe llegar el aviso al tal Saotome!

Masara se fijó en la chica. -¿Qué hace falta? ¿Un ojo, una oreja, un pié...?- Tetsuo escuchaba horrorizado.

-¡¡No seas tan bestia!! Kiima dijo que sin un rasguño.

Se sentía más impotente que nunca. Un perdedor. No podía hacer nada para evitar que se la llevaran o que le hicieran daño, y molesta mucho saberlo, verlo con tus propios ojos. Les vió cortar casi de raiz su cabellera.

Esa cabellera que casi arrastraba por el suelo, oscura como el ala de un cuervo. Oscura y, sin embargo, brillante, y suave al tacto. Y se la daban a él.

-Avisa a Saotome. Dile que si quiere ver a su hija, nuestro Lord le aguarda con sumo gusto...

Abrió los ojos. No daba crédito.

Y se la llevaban volando.

-Vo... ¡Volved!- gritó en súplica. El sonido se perdió en los cielos, mientras se llevaban a Sora Saotome. ¿Y él? ¿Qué le quedaba? Una banda de cuervos exhaustos, un olor a pescado y un dolor insufrible que quería cerrarle los ojos. Una melena sobre la que llorar porque su dueña ya no estaba... Lloraba de ira, de rabia... de soledad...

**Continuará**


	8. Chapter 8

**¿Derechos de autor? No, los personajes no son míos... **Los tomo prestados un momento para escribir una historia ácida, a la que no sé porqué creo que he puesto que es de humor en vez de drama, o acción, o cosas de esas que no me gustan, pero que sin saber estoy escribiendo. Es... como cuando perjudicas a una amiga cuando crees que la estás ayudando. Pues algo parecido: creía que iba a salir algo más alegre, más de risa y "jaja", que es lo mío, en lugar de esta historia seria, chunga y conmovedora. No digo que sea mala, que me han dicho por ahí que no está mal, es que no lo esperaba. Solo eso. Nada más.**  
**

-Diálogo-

"Pensamiento"

Aviso: Fanfic que puede tomarse como una continuación de "¿Qué ocurre aquí con los enamorados?", cuyo título dista de ser ingenioso y solo coloqué por no destapar nada de la trama. Digo que puede tomarse como una continuación, ya que el que no lo haya leido va a entender igual la historia.

Parto de la premisa de que Ranma y Akane tienen 32 años, tuvieron a su hija con 16 y esta es la actual edad de la niña. (Y si alguien me rebate con un argumento tal como que la historia de los 38 tomos de Ranma 1/2 no puede ocurrir en tan corto espacio de tiempo, yo solo tengo que decir: _Oye, que esto solo es un fic, pura invención. Y si la gente puede hacer fanfics de Ranma policíacos, de abogados, de sexo desaforado y sin control y de otra calaña, ¿Porqué no puedo yo inventar mis historias?_)

* * *

**LA IMPORTANCIA DE UN "TE QUIERO"**

CAPITULO8

La mañana aparecía, y el Sol estaba a punto de separarse del horizonte. Los primeros rayos de luz rojiza aparecían en aquellos contornos... Marcando un final.

En la entrada de la casa Saotome, un matrimonio rompía el último vínculo de que lo fué. Ranma se marchaba de casa. Llevaba esa pesada mochila con la que hacía años había hecho incontables viajes. No obstante, este era definitivo, ya que no iba a volver. No si ella no le quería.

-Bueno, ya es hora de que te marches.- dijo la voz de Akane, sonando tremendamente fría a pesar de las emociones que la carcomían por dentro. Estaba deseando decirle que no, que diese media vuelta, que no se marchase, cubrirle de los pies a la cabeza con mil y una caricias y besos... Y sin embargo, no despegó su mirada del suelo, por miedo a realizar sus pensamientos. No podía ni debía continuar con esa farsa de matrimonio. No cuando él no la quería.

-Si, es la hora.- puntuó Ranma, cargando la mochila sobre su hombro, sintiéndola más pesada que nunca. Iba a dar un paso hacia ella, acercarse para despedirse como es debido... Pero no lo hizo. Si lo hacía, sabía que era muy probable que no se fuese. -Me... gustaría despedirme de Sora.

Akane había alzado la mirada, ilusionada. Al acabar la frase, sintió una ligera decepción -Sí, claro...- dió unos pasos hacia la casa. -¡Sora, ven, tu padre se va...!- y tragó el resto. No quería pronunciar que sería por un tiempo indefinido... "...para siempre...".

Pasaron unos minutos sin escuchar un mísero sonido. -¡¡Sora!!

Seguía sin venir la contestación. Akane ya tenía una escusa para alargar un poquito más su estancia. -E... espera un momento, voy a llamarla. ¡Seguirá durmiendo!

Ranma asintió y se apoyó en el borde de la puerta. Tenía ganas de ver a su hija. No volvería por Nerima en mucho tiempo, pero si lo hacía... No sería para ver a Akane, sino para ver a su pequeña. Ella no tenía la culpa de nada. "Claro que... como la he tratado últimamente, no creo que me vaya a echar de menos..." pensó tristemente.

Akane miró en su cuarto, extrañada al comprobar que no dormía. Por una vez no se molestó por el desorden y el caos allí concebido. Miró en la cocina, en el baño... ¡Hasta en el dojo!

Salió apuradamente a la puerta, respirando deprisa y agitada. -¡No está!

Ranma se irguió, extrañado. ¿No estaba? -¿Cómo que no está? ¡Son las cinco de la mañana! ¡Y ella solo tiene dieciséis años! ¡Ni siquiera debe de haber desayunado! ¿No estará en el dojo?

Akane negó efusivamente. -No, no está, ya he mirado...- Algo de miedo se filtró en su voz. -¿Y... y si se ha escapado de casa?

Ranma dió unos pasos adentro. Que Sora hubiese desaparecido no era normal a esas horas. Si algo está claro es que ella no suele perder horas de sueño. Chequeó todos los rincones de la casa, por si se había escondido para llamar la atención. Miró incluso dentro de la habitación donde Nabiki estaba durmiendo a pierna suelta. "Menuda vigilancia" pensó irónico.

Ambos se reencontraron en el patio. Akane preguntó -¿Ha aparecido?

Ranma negó con la cabeza. -No, pero tampoco se ha marchado. Sus cosas están en su cuarto...

Tetsuo entró justo en ese momento por la puerta. No había dormido en toda la noche. No había vuelto al orfanato. Se quedó encojido en el rincón de la calle en la que habían secuestrado a Sora, con la cabellera de la chica envuelta en sus brazos. Al amanecer, pensó que sus padres deberían saberlo.

-Pe... perdonen...- dijo con un hilo de voz. Ambos padres enfocaron su vista en él. Ranma reconoció de inmediato la cabellera de su hija. Su visión se nubló de rojo.

-Y... yo no sé como decir esto... pero...

No pudo decir más. Ranma le golpeó en todo el rostro con toda la fuerza esperada por un deportista. Lo levantó por la camisa dos palmos del suelo. -¿Dónde está mi hija? ¿¿DÓNDE TIENES A MI HIJA, MALDITO BASTARDO??

-¿Qué son esos gritos?- murmuró Nabiki saliendo al patio con el pijama y rascándose el ojo izquierdo. En la puerta habían tres personas, y su mente recién despierta no estaba percibiendo todos los detalles de lo que estaba ocurriendo. Aún así, se quedó a mirar para ver si se enteraba de algo. En concreto, de porqué Ranma tenía agarrado a un chaval.

-¿¿DÓNDE ESTÁ, DÓNDE LA TIENES ESCODIDA??

Akane tenía la cabeza más fría. Le sujetó, tratando de separarle del chico -¡Basta Ranma, ¿No ves que está asustado?!

Tetsuo al fin pudo encontrar su voz. La había perdido bajo su garganta con el tortazo que le fué sacudido. -S..s...se la han llevado.

Ranma al fin le soltó, pero estaba tenso. Donde quiera que le tocases, tenía un músculo en tensión. -¿Quién? ¿Dónde? ¿Porqué?

Nabiki ya comprendía. Aunque no dijesen todas las palabras, ya estaba claro para ella lo que ocurría. -Oh, Dios, otra vez...- murmuró llevándose una mano a la cabeza.

Sólo podía titubear. Apenas entendía nada. Esperaba llantos, gritos, llamadas a la policía... Y en lugar de eso, habían caras muy enfadadas, y golpes, e incluso caras de "me conozco este cuento". -Yo... yo... sólo sé que... ¡y ellos iban volando! y tenían plumas... Y un tal Chafún o algo así...

Ranma abrió los ojos y apretó aún más los puños. -¿Qué has dicho?

-ss..e la llevaron volando y...

Nabiki se arrodilló junto a él. -Repite el nombre ese. No sé de qué me suena, pero creo que lo he entendido mal. Repítelo, por favor.

-Errhh.... Shiahúm.- dijo. No recordaba el nombre exacto.

Nabiki repitió el nombre, con diferentes acentuaciones. -¿Xiafoun? No sé si me suena... Siafun... Sahun.... Saf... ¡¡Safroon!!

Ranma se estaba ensañando con ambos puños contra el árbol. -Voy a matarlo...- golpeó el arbol 1 vez. -Lo mataré...- 2 veces, -No le voy a dejar ni una pluma...- 3 veces... así todo el rato.

Tetsuo al fin se levantó. -¿Se puede saber qué pasa aquí? ¿Y porqué me ha golpeado?

Nabiki respondió -Para liberar tensión, supongo. Ya son muchas veces.

Ranma dejó de golpear el árbol y le gritó -¡A tu hija no la han secuestrado nueve veces! ¡Lo raro es que no te haya asesinado aquí mismo...!

Tetsuo tuvo que retener un tic nervioso que acababa de aparecer, y no tenía nada que ver con el golpe recibido por Ranma. -¿¡N-n-n-n-n-n-NUEVE VECES?!

Nabiki comenzó a contar con los dedos y diciendo -Bueno, estaba la vez cuando lo de Picollet... Luego Shampoo... Más tarde los Kunos... Luego otra vez Shampoo... Y luego está esa que...- decía contando en voz alta, mientras los ojos de Tetsuo se ensanchaban más y más. Luego Nabiki dejó de contar y le dijo a Ranma -Te has equivocado al contar. Con esta ya van trece.

Aquí, podemos ver a Tetsuo completamente tirado en el suelo, blanco, como si hubiese visto a un fantasma.

Nabiki le dijo. -Niño, ya has hecho bastante por hoy, vete a casa a descansar y a curarte ese golpe. Nosotros nos ocuparemos...

Tetsuo se levantó de nuevo. -Pero... pero...

Ella negó. -No hay peros. Sé lo que estás pensando, pero la policia no haría nada en ese asunto, te lo aseguramos. Ya te avisaremos cuando tu novia esté bien.

Tetsuo negó y gritó -¡Ni hablar! ¡No puedo quedarme quieto sin hacer nada! ¡La han secuestrado! ¡Quién sabe qué clase de tort...!- paró en seco su grito y entonces pareció comprender algo. -¿Mi novia...? Ella no...

Nabiki sonrió y le dió unas palmaditas en la espalda, empujándole fuera. -Ya... ya lo sé... Ya aprenderás cuando tengas mi edad, que no se puede engañar a la vista de Nabiki Tendo.- Se aseguró de que Tetsuo había dado la vuelta a la calle y entró en la casa de nuevo.

* * *

Sora abrió los ojos. Había poca luz. ¿Sería de noche?

Al levantarse, finalmente apreció su celda. No lo sabía, pero años atras su madre también estuvo allí encerrada.

Afuera se escuchó una voz que decía -Al fin estás despierta...

Sora miró a través de los barrotes. Afuera había uno de esos pájaros-hombre, muy alto y robusto. Su pelo caía en plateados mechones desde la frente, y diversas joyas adornaban su cuerpo por aquí y por allá. Era bastante guapo, a decir verdad, pero eso a Sora no le importó a la hora de cogerle del cuello a través de la celda y comenzar a gritar -¡¡OS VOY A DESPLUMAR UNO A UNO Y A COCINAR UN PAVO RELLENO CON CADA UNO DE VOSOTROS, MALDITOS!!

Pronto le soltó, porque se había quemado los brazos y gritó adolorida. -No deberías tocarme así como así, pequeña. Podrías quemarte...- murmuró riendo.

-¿Quién eres?- preguntó Sora, sentada contra la pared y enfurruñada, acurrucada.

El ser, orgulloso, se irguió y expuso prepotente. -Soy Safroon, aunque para dirigirte a mí deberías decir "Lord Safroon". Y soy el que ha ordenado que estés aquí encerrada. Se te tratará con correción y, cuando llegue la hora, te dejaré marchar.

Sora sonrió de medio lado. -¿Qué es esto, un secuestro temporal? No es lo que acostumbran a hacer conmigo, ¿sabe? Suelen ser permanentes o con intenciones de no dejarme regresar jamás.

-No tengo nada contra tí. Sólo tengo una pequeña cuenta pendiente con...- lo último lo dijo con veneno cubriendo su voz -Saotome Ranma.

Ella parpadeó. -¿Mi padre? ¿Qué pasa con mi padre? ¿Te debe dinero o...?

Safroon dió media vuelta y se marchó sin mediar palabra. Mientras se iba, Sora le gritaba -¡Eh, te estoy hablando, maleducado! ¿Qué demonios crees que haces? ¿Dónde estoy? ¡Al menos podías responder! ¡Eres un...!

Sora pronto notó que nadie la estaba escuchando. -¿Eco?

"Bueno..." suspiró. "Todo es cuestión de salir de aquí y golpear a uno hasta que finalmente me diga dónde estoy" y con esto, comenzó a aporrear los barrotes, golpeándolos con todas sus fuerzas.

Al rato se cansó. La cerradura no cedía: parecía nueva, electrónica y con clave de acceso. ¿Porqué el resto de las cosas que veía parecían del siglo XV? Además, encerrarla entre paredes de piedra no es demasiado inteligente, porque con un poco de tiempo, podría ir quitando piedras hasta encontrar una salida. Es más, puede que ni siquiera necesitase hacer eso, porque sus padres iban a encontrarla y sacarla de allí cuanto antes.

Se sentó. "Mis padres..."

Afuera se escuchó la sirena. Dos pájaros de esos tomaron posición a ambos lados de la celda, custodiando al rehén. Eran Koruma y Masara, los mismos que la habían secuestrado. -...No nos pagan lo sufiente por hacer esto... Además, nos estamos haciendo viejos...

"Puede que no todo hayan sido alegrías... Pero mis padres han estado ahí. Poco, pero han estado... eso cuenta, ¿no? Y además..." Abrió los ojos desmesuradamente. -¡¡Tetsuo!!

Ambos guardias miraron dentro de la celda por el pedazo de grito. Sora se lanzó a los barrotes -¡¡¿Qué le habéis hecho?!! ¡¿Dónde está?!

Masara le dijo -¿El chico? Él está allí donde le vimos. No nos interesa. Además, le pasará el recado a Saotome.- dijo, señalándola.

Entonces Sora se sintió extrañamente ligera, como si algo que antes tenía no estiviese en su sitio. Pasó la mano por donde debería estar su pelo. Su enorme cabellera, ahora cortada justo por encima del cuello. Era un mal corte, despuntado por todos lados.

Su rostro se ensombreció. Los dos retrocedieron varios pasos asustados. -¿Quién ha sido...?- murmuró terroríficamente. Su rostro prometía que aunque estuviese encerrada al causante le haría mucho mucho dolor...

* * *

Akane salió dos segundos después de la casa con una mochila en la espalda y el gi puesto. Ranma también, después de haber relajado un poco la musculatura. Ambos se miraron y asintieron. No habían palabras: a buscar a Sora. El divorcio, la inseguridad y todas esas cosas podían esperar. Es más, aprovecharon esto para _hacerlas esperar a la fuerza_. Una buena excusa para alargar el matrimonio un poco más.

Nabiki preguntó -¿Llamo a todo el mundo? ¿O esa vez no hacen falta refuerzos?

Ellos negaron. -Nosotros podremos solos esta vez. Cuída la casa.

Ella les dió un abrazo a cada uno. Ranma no le caía demasiado bien, pero el roce hace el cariño, dicen. -Está buen, ¡cuidaos!

**Continuará...**


	9. Chapter 9

**¿Derechos de autor? No, los personajes no son míos... **Una vez estaba pensando yo dónde demonios leí lo siguiente, que me estaba riendo todo el día, y me río todos los días cada vez que me acuerdo: Si alguien pregunta ¿Cómo de lejos queda? Se le responde "A un tiro de piedra... Si la tira Hulk o así". Cada vez que me lo imagino, tengo que dejar lo que sea que esté haciendo y reirme, es irremediable. No saben lo que me cuesta escribir esto ahora mismo, sin dejar de reir, lo siento, jajajajaja.

Ante todo, feliz Navidad. _(Atrasada)_  
¡Y que este año sea mejor que el anterior! _(Eso nunca falla)_  
¡¡Y que el vecino de enfrente se caiga por la ventana al intentar espiarme por la ventana!! _(JAJAJAJAJAJAJA)_

-Diálogo-

"Pensamiento"

Aviso: Fanfic que puede tomarse como una continuación de "¿Qué ocurre aquí con los enamorados?", cuyo título dista de ser ingenioso y solo coloqué por no destapar nada de la trama. Digo que puede tomarse como una continuación, ya que el que no lo haya leido va a entender igual la historia.

Parto de la premisa de que Ranma y Akane tienen 32 años, tuvieron a su hija con 16 y esta es la actual edad de la niña. (Y si alguien me rebate con un argumento tal como que la historia de los 38 tomos de Ranma 1/2 no puede ocurrir en tan corto espacio de tiempo, yo solo tengo que decir: _Oye, que esto solo es un fic, pura invención. Y si la gente puede hacer fanfics de Ranma policíacos, de abogados, de sexo desaforado y sin control y de otra calaña, ¿Porqué no puedo yo inventar mis historias?_)

* * *

**LA IMPORTANCIA DE UN "TE QUIERO"**

CAPITULO9

-¡...Pero es que no tenemos otra manera de ir a China! ¡Es esto o vender la casa para pagar los billetes!- replicó Ranma.

-¡¡Ya lo sé!! ¡Es sólo que este crío no me cae bien! ¡Y tú sabes porqué!- le dijo Akane.

Todos sabían porqué. El "crío", llámese Kuno Yoshitake (Kuno es el apellido), con una edad relativamente inferior a la de Sora y un sombrero parecido al de Napoleón Bonaparte, cogió el megáfono. -¡¡TODOS AL OVERCRAFT!! ¡¡EL VIAJE A CHINA PARA SALVAR A LA SEÑORITA SAOTOME ESTÁ A PUNTO DE PARTIR!!

Ambos subieron al mega-ultra-barco, que estaba atracado justo en la orilla del puerto. La gente miraba con cara rara el extraño chisme dispuesto para navegar. Las habitaciones eran relativamente amplias, y los cristales les protegían del exterior. Además, la goma del neumático de este tipo de vehículos era muy resistente. -Calculo que estaremos en China dentro de unos... dos días. ¡Instálense en su habitación mientras tanto!

Kuno besó la mano de Akane, ganandose una mirada más que mosqueada de Ranma, y dijo -¡Permítame, bella señorita, acompañarla a sus aposentos, bella donde las halla _a pesar de su edad_!- ganándose también una furibunda mirada de Akane. Ambos resistieron las ganas de reducirlo a polvo pensando "Vamos a rescatar a mi niña, no a masacrar a este mocoso."

En una zona exterior del overcraft, encima, una sombra se encontraba escondida. "¡Y una porra me van a dejar en tierra! ¡Sora, tenemos algo pendiente!" pensó.

* * *

Sora no tenía gran problema estando encerrada, pero solamente... solamente si tuviese algo con lo que entretenerse para pasar el rato... Entre comida y comida que le suministraban, se aburría un montón. Estar sola en una celda de piedra que tiene una puerta metálica con una cerradura tecnológicamente avanzada es lo que tiene.

Sora suspiró. "Ojalá hubiese prestado más atencion a las cosas raras esas que me enseñaba papá..."

**FLAShBACK**

_-Ah... hah... ¡No puedo! Papá, de verdad que no...- dijo la niña casi llorando._

_-Geez, no es tan difícil. Mira, se hace así.- Ranma se puso sobre la espiral y comenzó a dar vueltas concéntricas cada vez más cerca del centro. -La única dificultad es que tu oponente no se quedará quieto, esperando a que consigas pegarle... ¡Además, necesitas el calor que desprende durante su rabia! Si no, el ataque no sirve de nada._

_Ambos estaban en el dojo, con una espiral pintada en el suelo. Padre e hija llevaban el gi puesto._

_-¡Claro, para tí es muy fácil!- gritó la chiquilla. -¡Tú eres muy grande y fuerte, y sabes más! ¡Yo solo tengo ocho años, no puedoooo!- lloró. Su gi se estaba poniendo perdido de lágrimas._

_"Pues si vieras las técnicas difíciles que no quiero enseñarte para no hacerte daño..." pensó. La abrazó fuertemente. -Venga, enga, no pasa nada... ¡Aún no puedes, pero ya aprenderás! ¡Te queda mucho tiempo! ¿Sabes que yo aprendí esta técnica cuando tenía dieciséis?_

_-¿Cuando tenías dieciséis?- entonces la niña dejó de llorar y se soltó de su padre, enfadada. -¿Y quieres que yo aprenda ya? ¡Explicación por aquí, explicación por allá! ¡Ni siquiera he visto lo que hace esa técnica que la hace tan especial! El Hyrui-ShouoT... ¡El eso!- gritó, tras intentar gesticular con las manos el nombre tan raro._

_Ranma suspiró, rindiéndose por ese día. Fué al patio con una sonrísa pícara, diciendo a propósito para enfadarla -Psé, no sé porqué me he molestado... Con lo torpe que eres..._

_De las orejitas de Sora salía humo. -¡¡PAAAAPÁAAAAAA!!_

_La niña se lanzó a por su padre con una patada a la cabeza. El padre sacó la cabeza del estanque convertido en madre... -¡Si serás...! ¡Ven aquí!- Ranma fué a la caza de su hija con dos cubos llenos de agua. Le lanzó uno que Sora esquivó con facilidad sacándole la lengua -¡Nyaaa! ¡Fallaste!_

_Entonces se fijó en que Ranma ya no tenía ningún cubo en las manos. -¿Uh?_

_SPLASH_

_Sora tiró el cubo a la cara su "madre". -¡Imbécil! ¡Ven acá que te coja!- gritó con su voz tenor, ajustándose el gi para su masculino cuerpo. -¡¡No huyas!!_

**FIN DE FLAShBACK**

Sora sonrió de medio lado. "Je, aún sigo sin saber lo que me quería decir realmente con esa técnica... no la he visto nunca. ¿Y qué sentido tenía lo que me enseñó más tarde?"

**FLAShBACK**

_Ranma, bastante femenina, vestida con el gi de entrenamiento y CON UNOS TACONES DE MEDIO PALMO, estaba ayudando a su hija a levantarse del cuelo._

_-¿Pero qué te pasa? ¡Venga, esto que no debería ser dificil para tí!_

_Sora desistió, se quitó lo tacones y los lanzó a la otra punta del dojo. -¡¡Abandono!! ¡Menuda estupidez! ¡Si me toca pelear en la calle, lo haré descalza, ¡Por Dios!!_

_Ranma negó suavemente con la cabeza. -De eso nada. Cuando salgas de fiesta, no puedes esperar a quitarte el calzado. Por eso, hay que estar preparada para todo. ¡Así que vas a entrenarte llevando tacones!_

_Sora negó efusivamente con la cabeza. -¡¡Nada de eso!! ¡¡Simplemente no me pongo tacones y punto!! ¡Esto no me hace falta, no voy a arriesgarme a salir, mojarme y que me vean siendo un chico con unos tacones, falda, maquillaje y otras cosas de esas! ¡Los zapatos de suela plana o los deportivos, sino, no salgo de casa!_

_Ranma suspiró, alzando las manos al cielo y señalando a alguien ahí arriba acusadoramente. -Y me concediste una hija, maldito...  
_

_Se rascó la nuca y dijo -Bueno, lo dejamos. No a la lucha con tacones, a pesar de que algún día quizá te haga falta. ¿Qué te parece si vamos a comernos un helado?_

_Sora sonrió. -¡Solo si mamá viene también!  
_

**FIN DE FLAShBACK**

"Mira que me quería enseñar cosas estúpidas" pensó Sora. "Si hasta recuerdo aquella vez que mamá..."

**FLAShBACK**

_Akane estaba en la cocina, y Sora a su lado, preguntando a todo volumen -¡¡¡¡¿¿¿¿QUE VAS A ENSEÑARME QUÉEEEEE????!!!!_

_Ella, tranquilamente, y como si no hubiese oído nada, dijo -A cocinar, cariño. Es muy importante aprender, ya que si algún día salimos de casa y tienes que valerte por tí misma, necesitarás saber._

_Sora se cruzó de brazos inmediatamente. ¡Y un jamón, la iban a obligar a ella a cocinar!_

_Cuando Akane terminó de cortar tomate, zanahoria y echar maíz, echó en falta algo en la ensaladera. -Erhhh... Sora, cariño, ¿Podrías decirme qué le falta a esta ensalada?_

_-Lechuga.- respondió ella sin mirar. Y añadió -Y luego aceite y un poco de sal._

_Akane, con una gigantesca gota de sudor en el cogote, susurró -Sí, claro, es que es evidente que..._

_Poco después recobró la compostura. -Sora, por favor, lava y corta la lechuga. Yo voy freir esto..._

_Sora le quitó la ensaladera de las manos con una mueca de terror en el rostro. -¡Se le añade aceite, pero no se pone al fuego!  
_

_Akane se sonrojó y se llevó una mano a la nuca. -¡Ah! Sí, es verdad..._

_El grifo fué abierto, y un chorro incontrolado de agua helada salpicó por toda la cocina. Akane, sin notarlo, informó -Sora, ten cuidado que el grifo está un poco roto y a veces el agua sale disparada hacia... Oh, bueno, da igual.- musitó al ver el estropicio. Sora se había transformado en un chico de nueve años. Rápidamente se quitó el delantal. -¡Se acabó! ¡No necesito que me enseñes a cocinar, y no voy a hacerlo como chico!- dijo, pensando "¡¡Si incluso se más que tú!!"_

_Akane suspiró. -Cariño, no importa que te transfomes en un chico... En el fondo sigues siendo una chica. Además, aunque fueses un hombre, eso no te quita la responsabilidad. Hoy en día, tanto hombres como mujeres hacen las tareas domésticas..._

_Sora se sentó en la encimera, mirándola mordazmente. -¿Y entonces porqué papá no entra en la cocina? ¿Y los abuelos?_

_Quiso abrir la boca para discutirle aquella manera de responder a los mayores, pero en lugar de eso se quedó pensativa unos momentos. Unos momentos en los que Sora fué presintiendo el peligro, y se escabulló de la cocina sigilosamente. Pocos minutos después, Akane estaba corriendo desquiciada detrás de Ranma, con un megamazo en la mano y gritandole furiosa -¡¡¡MACHISTAAAA!!!- a lo que Ranma corría por su vida pensando "¡Si no he hecho nada! ¿Qué mosca le ha picado?"  
_

**FIN DE FLAShBACK**

Suspiró, y comenzó otra vez a retirar las rocas de la zona donde los guardias no podían verla si no entraban. Pensó en lo aburrido que era todo aquello. "No puedo quedarme quieta sin hacer nada. ¡Tengo que salir de aquí!" pensó, quitando pedruscos con más rapidez. "Y encontrar unas tijeras para dejar este pelo derecho... ¡No lo aguanto!"

* * *

Akane se encontraba sobre el overcraft, mirando el cielo cubierto de estrellas. La luna se reflejaba sobre el mar en calma. Era relajante, el solo estar sentado observando el hermoso paisaje.

Ranma subió poco después, decidido a preguntar una cosa, pero no de qué manera. Luego se acercó. -¿Puedo sentarme...?

-Haz lo que quieras.- respondió ella. Mala cosa, pensó Ranma sentándose a un metro de la mujer. De fondo, de dentro del overcraft, comenzó a dejarse escuchar una música pastelosa, de esas que relajan y dan ambiente.

Suspirando, Ranma preguntó -¿...Qué es lo que ha salido mal?

Akane respondió -No lo sé... Creo que todo...- tendió su mirada a la Luna, y prosiguió -Son muchos años ya... Y muchas peleas...

A la boca de Ranma acudió una media sonrisa. -Siempre por tonterías...

Akane también sonrió a medias. -La mitad las podríamos haber evitado...

Ranma sacudió la cabeza, negando. -Naaa, entonces no seríamos nosotros.- Y se puso serio de nuevo. -Creo que en el fondo, esto tenía que ser así. Tenía que pasar de alguna manera.

La mirada de la mujer quedó clavada en su ex-marido. -Ranma...

Él le devolvió la mirada. -Dime.

-¿Crees que hemos sido unos buenos padres?- preguntó Akane, abrazándose por la brisa nocturna.

Ranma sonrió, sujetando su rostro con la mano. Quería besarla. Se moría por besarla en ese mismo instante, bañados por la Luna y acunados por el mar. -Los mejores...

Se fueron acercando. Solo unos centímetros les separaban de tocarse cuerpo a cuerpo. Ranma suspiró su nombre, perdido en la acuosa profundidad de su mirada -Akane...

-Ranma...- Su nombre era una melodía escrita por su voz, y sus brazos rodearon la espalda del hombre protectoramente. Sólo unos milimetros... Cerraron los ojos... Sus labios se acariciaron...

*CLONK*

Frunciendo el ceño, Akane gruñó separandose -¿Y ahora qué pasa?

Tras la cabina, una mano asomó a recoger una cosa que se había caido. Ranma se levantó, acercandose con precaución. -¿Quién anda ahí?

La persona escondida se sintió acorralada. Intentó decir algo, pero no le salía la voz. No podía hablar. Akane, tras Ranma, añadió -¡Te hemos visto, no trates de esconderte!

Por el lateral de la cabina asomó un cartel, escrito con rotulador. -¡Yo también tengo que ir a China, tengo que ver a Sora!- Ranma al ver el cartel, preguntó -¿¿Papá??

Otro cartel asomó, además de la persona. -¡¡No, papá no, Yuri Narusegawa, para servirles!!

Akane se rascó el revés de la cabeza, preguntándose qué hacía esta chica en el overcraft, vestida como una jugadora de béisbol profesional y con un bate de béisbol. Ranma alzó las manos al cielo, preguntando -¡¡¡¡¿¿¿¿ALGUIEN MÁS SE HA COLADO EN ESTE BARCO????!!!!

El grito resonó por todo el overcraft, hasta en la habitación más escondida, donde, dentro de una caja de madera, Tetsuo intentaba salir pensando "¡Me han pillado!"

* * *

-¡Sois un par de irresponsables!- gritó Ranma a los dos pobres chicos, Tetsuo y Yumi, que estaban sentados en el suelo. -¿A quién se le ocurre? ¡Este viaje es muy peligroso!

Tetsuo intentó abrir la boca, pero Yumi se la tapó de un cartelazo en toda la boca que decía -¡Tengo que hacerlo! ¡Soy yo la que debe vengarse de ella, no un malvado secuestrador!

Ranma entrecerró los ojos. Akane dijo -No vais a venir. Ahora mismo damos media vuelta para dejaros de nuevo en tierra.

Kuno negó vehementemente con la cabeza, y se encerró en la cabina desde donde se conducía el overcraft. -¡¡Jamás!! ¡¡¡No permitiré que nada retrase el rescate de mi amada!!!

Tetsuo entonces habló -¡No vamos a volver, no mientras Sora esté en peligro! ¡Además, necesitaréis toda la ayuda posible!

Ranma y Akane, a dúo, preguntaron -¿Sabéis pelear?

Yumi se levantó, alzó el bate de béisbol e hizo una demostración de sus habilidades como luchadora, con golpes de madera y montones de pelotas de béisbol. Ranma comentó -Poco ortodoxo, pero me vale. Y tú, enano, ¿Qué sabes hacer?

Tetsuo sacó del bolsillo un pequeño aparato rectangular, que los presentes miraron con asombro. Presionó un botón, y entonces notaron que la maquina era una videoconsola con musiquita, y Tetsuo gritaba -¡Toma, venga, vencí, chúpate esa!- cada vez que machacaba a alguien en el videojuego. Todos cayeron de espaldas. Cuando Akane se levantó, le dijo -Tú te quedas en el overcraft con Kuno hasta que volvamos, ¿De acuerdo?

El chico negó con la cabeza. -No, me niego.

Kuno salió de la cabina de control, con un sable de esgrima y una máscara de el Zorro, gritando -¡¡No aceptaré semejante humillación, Kuno Yoshitake irá hasta los confines de la tierra para rescatar a su amada, y ni usted ni nadie podrá impedirlo obligándome a permanecer en este navío!!

Los adultos negaron con la cabeza, resignados a su suerte, mientras de fondo se escuchaba a Tetsuo gritar -¡Tú estás como una cabra!-, mientras que Kuno le regalaba un ramo de rosas pintadas de blanco a Yumi diciendo -Las rosas más hermosas para la dama presente a bordo...- y Yumi estaba a punto de abrirle la cabeza con el bate de pura furia.

**Continuará**


	10. Chapter 10

**¿Derechos de autor? No, los personajes no son míos... **Yo solo soy esa cruel autora de fics que no deja nunca en ellos un momento de alivio para sus personajes... Hasta este capítulo, claro, en el que las cosas, por fin, van a comenzar a mejorar... (pero sólo un poquito... soy así de cruel, jejeje...)

Admito que, tras la eterna demora a la que estoy sometiendo mis historias, no solo el argumento se verá afectado, sino que mi estilo de escritura ha cambiado, haciendo que la lectura sea más amena para el escritor y escribiendo chorradas tan bonitas como esta... Ruego que perdonen el cambio, la tardanza causada por mi pereza y lo extraño de esta historia dramático/romántica...

-Diálogo-

"Pensamiento"

Aviso: Fanfic que puede tomarse como una continuación de "¿Qué ocurre aquí con los enamorados?", cuyo título dista de ser ingenioso y solo coloqué por no destapar nada de la trama. Digo que puede tomarse como una continuación, ya que el que no lo haya leido va a entender igual la historia.

Parto de la premisa de que Ranma y Akane tienen 32 años, tuvieron a su hija con 16 y esta es la actual edad de la niña. (Y si alguien me rebate con un argumento tal como que la historia de los 38 tomos de Ranma 1/2 no puede ocurrir en tan corto espacio de tiempo, yo solo tengo que decir: _Oye, que esto solo es un fic, pura invención. Y si la gente puede hacer fanfics de Ranma policíacos, de abogados, de sexo desaforado y sin control y de otra calaña, ¿Porqué no puedo yo inventar mis historias?_)

* * *

**LA IMPORTANCIA DE UN "TE QUIERO"**

CAPITULO10

Sora notaba que, por más piedras que quitaba de la pared, ninguna era suficiente para llegar al final. Bufó con desagrado "todo este trabajo para nada..."

Se recostó contra el muro de rocas, pensando otro modo de escapar. Pronto servirían la comida... Abrió los ojos pensando "¡Cómo no se me habrá ocurrido antes!"

Koruma y Masara volvían a sus puestos al lado de la celda y a dar de comer al rehen, discutiendo -Pues la capitan ha perdido muchas plumas últimamente... Más que de costumbre...

-Los años no pasan en vano.- decía el otro, y se asomaron a la celda, donde Sora estaba tirada en el suelo.

-¡Eh, tú, te hemos traido la comida!- dijo Masara, empujando un plato a través de los barrotes.

Sora estaba quieta e inmóvil en el suelo.

-¡Despierta, idiota!- le gritó Koruma, dandole golpecitos con un palo muy largo. Sora no se movía ni reaccionaba.

Koruma susurró -¿...Y si se ha muerto?- y Masara le golpeó en la cabeza -¿Cómo se va a morir? Simplemente se está haciendo el muerto para ver si entramos, apalearnos y escaparse.

"Pillada" pensó, cerrando los ojos con muchísima más fuerza.

-¡Oye, que no se mueve, que a la chica esta le ha pasado algo!- gritó Koruma. Masara la miró de nuevo, le pinchó con el palo para comprobarlo.

Sora continuó con su farsa, gritando en su mente enfadada "¡Os voy a meter el palito por el...!"

Koruma introdujo la clave y la puerta se abrió. Ambos entraron y se acercaron a la chica. -¿Qué te pasa? ¿Nos oyes? ¡Eh!

Dos segundos más tarde, Sora se limpiaba las manos. Tenía a dos soldados emplumados inconscientes en la celda.

-¡Ahora a salir de aquí!- se animó la chica.

KLANCK, se escuchó la puerta cerrarse. Una mujer alada se lamentaba. -¡Si es que estos idiotas no hacen nada bien!

Sora se abalanzó contra la reja -¡Oye, no es justo, acabo de ocuparme de estos dos!

Kiima los miró por encima del hombro mientras cambiaba la clave de acceso. -Lo sé. Son un par de idiotas inútiles. Les dije que no abrieran la celda por nada. Como castigo, se quedarán ahí dentro.

-¡NO ES JUSTO, NO PUEDES HACERNOS ESO, HOY HAY PULPO EN LA CANTINA!- gritaron Koruma y Masara contra la reja. Sora les miró -Vaya, os recuperais rápido...

La capitan Kiima se encogió de hombros y se fué por donde vino. -¡TRAIDORA! ¡NO VOLVEREMOS A HACERLE CASO!

Por su parte, pronto notaron a Sora a su lado, cada vez más intimidante, con un aura oscura y amenazadora a su alrededor. La chica crujió los nudillos disimuladamente y comenzó -Bueno... Ahora vamos a ver... ¿Cual de vosotros dos ha sido mi peluquero últimamente...?

* * *

Ninguno se atrevía a salir de su cuarto en el barco. Yumi se instaló en el cuarto de Akane. Tetsuo en el de Ranma. Kuno seguía encerrado en la cabina.

-Así que eres su archienemiga...- comenzó Akane una conversación.

Yumi se puso el pijama y se acostó, asintiendo con la cabeza.

Akane suspiró con nostalgia, recordando -Ah, qué tiempos... recuerdo cuando yo tenía también muchas enemigas.- y entonces su mirada se ensombreció. -Y las sigo teniendo.

Estuvo un rato murmurando por lo bajo pestes y más cosas feas de cierta cocinera china.

Yumi asomó un cartel que decía -¡No es lo mismo, toda mi vida depende de matar a Sora!

-¿Y en qué te ayudaría eso?- preguntó Akane.

Silencio.

Más silencio.

Otro cartel. -¡PORQUE SÍ!

Akane negó con la cabeza. -Anda, apaga la luz e intenta dormir.

Mientras, del otro lado del barco, los chicos tomaban un baño juntos. Un silencio muy incómodo, de esos que sólo aparecen cuando ambos no se sienten a gusto con la compañía, había decidido acompañarles.

Ranma fué el primero en romper aquel silencio, pero sus palabras parecían más letales que cualquier disparo. Lo intentó disimular con un tono comprensivamente amistoso. -Así que... tú eres el novio de mi hija.

Tetsuo se rascó la cabeza. Cuando algo es taaaaan incómodo, uno siente que ni un colchón de plumas le destensaría los músculos. -Er... en realidad...

-No, chico, no hace falta que lo niegues, de verdad. Yo también tuve tu edad, en serio.- Dijo Ranma en un tono misterioso. El joven no se atrevía a mantenerle la mirada más de dos segundos.

-Bueno, eso ya... ya lo sé, es evidente que pasó sus dieciséis años...

-No, no lo sabes.- le cortó de golpe, ensombreciendo todo su rostro. -No me crees, pero me da igual. Lo que te digo con esto es que como estés jugando con mi hija como si fuese un muñeco...- a continuación hizo un crujido muy extraño con su puño, uno de esos que te extremecen por completo de terror -¿...sabes lo que te ocurrirá?

Tetsuo asintió, tragando como un niño que acaba de recibir el peor castigo de su vida. Ranma entonces se dedicó a lavarse la trenza.

-No quiero que le ocurra nada.- susurró Tetsuo, con voz débil pero decidida. -Quiero ayudar, aunque la vida me vaya en ello.

Ranma le miró de soslayo, le dió la espalda y siguió a lo suyo.

Unos segundos después, el más adulto preguntó en tono monótono -¿Quieres aprender a pelear?

* * *

Koruma, tras sufrir una paliza monumental de la que apenas se sostenía en pié, había sido relegado a la tarea de apartar cascotes y pedruscos por el tunel que Sora había estado creando. Masara tuvo la tarea de emparejar el peinado de Sora.

-¡... Y es una explotadora! ¡Tenemos que trabajar los Domingos, no es justo!- se quejaba Masara.

Koruma continuaba quitando piedras con la boca callada.

-Ya está.- concluyó Masara. Sora se acomodó el cabello, corto hasta poco por debajo de los hombros. Le arrancó el cinto negro a Koruma, que se quejó con un -¡EH...!-, y lo utilizó de coletero.

-¿Qué hay detrás de las rocas?- preguntó Sora, ideando su plan de escape.

-...Más rocas.- respondió Koruma.

Sora gritó -¡Eso es evidente, imbécil! ¿Qué hay detrás de la última roca?

Masara respondió -No hay nada. Ni siquiera suelo. Un vacío abismal, que acabaría con tus huesos en lo más profundo del monte Phoenix. Es lo que tiene una montaña hueca tan alta.

La chica se sentó sobre Koruma, que se quejaba pensando "Esto es demasiado...", y dijo -Pero vosotros tenéis alas, ¿verdad?

-Ellos tienen cubos de agua.- respondió Masara, sentándose también sobre Koruma. El pobre estaba suplicando ayuda desde el suelo.

-¿Y qué?- preguntó Sora. Las siguientes horas estuvo escuchando la aburrida leyenda de cómo se formó el pueblo de pajarracos-hombre.

* * *

-¡AKANEEEEE!- aulló Ranma sentándose de golpe. La habitación estaba oscura, y Tetsuo giró sobre sí mismo para darle la espalda al ruido molesto que era su grito. Había tenido otra vez esa pesadilla. La pesadilla en la que su familia moría.

Se levantó temblando, secando los restos de sudor que tenía por el cuerpo. Rescatar a Sora, traerla de vuelta a casa, eso era lo que tenían que pensar. Sin embargo, una creciente ansiedad se estaba instalando en su pecho, porque ver a su esposa y a su hija arder en las fantasmagóricas llamas le había hecho comprender que cada minuto lejos de Sora significaba un minuto más sin saber cómo se encuentra.

¿Porqué debía esperar de sus secuestradores que la trataran bien? Probablemente la estaban torturando con diferentes quemaduras, o dejándola pasar hambre, o cualquier otro método de tortura, a cada cual más doloroso, que existía en China. ¿Incrustar palillos de madera entre las uñas? La idea le estremecía de dolor.

Y además, arrojó una nueva luz a su conciencia.

Akane no podía acercarse allí.

Su corazón no soportaría verla sin vida otra vez. Probablemente se pararía tras vengarse fulminando a la especie voladora.

Además, había una mínima, una minúscula posibilidad... De que Akane volviese con él.

"Es ridículo pensar que me quiera... Pero sí que al menos podría volver conmigo, arreglar esto y hacer las cosas mejor esta vez..." pensó, con algo de esperanza. "Cosa que sería imposible si... si ese maldito..."

No podía acabar aquella línea de pensamiento. Él solito iba a matar de nuevo a Safroon, deteniendo su corazón y eliminando, pedacito a pedacito, todas y cada una de las partes de su cuerpo hasta que no quedara nada sobre lo que poder renacer. Akane no iba a ir. Fin de la historia.

Calentó un poco de leche en la cocina. Quizá un trago calentito le ayudara a tranquilizarse.

-Vaya... Creía que era la única que no podía dormir.- escuchó decir desde la puerta.

Ranma giró la cabeza al oir su voz. Akane entró en la estancia cubierta por una manta, perseguida por la silenciosa mirada de Ranma. Despacio y sin prisa, tomó el vaso de leche y bebió un poco.

-Los chicos me preocupan. Tetsuo apenas sabe defenderse.- dijo Akane, negando con la cabeza.

Lo último que habría pasado por su cabeza. Ranma estaba boquiabierto mirando a Akane lentamente, como su pecho ascendía y descendía de acuerdo a su tranquila respiración. Sus pestañas parpadeaban continuamente, y se movía inquieta de aquí para allá. Adoraba verla así de viva. Su mano cobró vida propia y se alzó para rozar con la punta de los dedos su mejilla.

Akane inclinó la cabeza para descansarla sobre su palma, cerrando los ojos con un suspiro. Abrió los ojos y concluyó -Ellos deberían quedarse en el overcraft... Por su propia seguridad. No saben lo peligrosos que son los hombres pájaro.

Ranma asintió, y decidido afirmó -Y tú vas a cuidarlos mientras yo voy a por Sora.

Las orejas de la mujer se alzaron en protesta, al igual que su lengua -¡De eso ni hablar, yo voy contigo a por nuestra hija!

Se puso rígida hasta la última fibra de su cuerpo. El hombre giró, la cogió por los hombros y gritó -¿Es que acaso has olvidado lo cerca que estuviste de perder la vida la última vez que estuvimos aquí? ¡No pienso dejar que eso suceda de nuevo!

-¡Nadie ha dicho que tenga que ocurrir! ¡Además, lo hice para salvarte a tí, so zopenco! ¡Parece que ese detalle no lo recuerdas, ahora estoy muchísimo más preparada!

Ranma la soltó violentamente. -¡NO VAS A VENIR, Y ESTO ES LO ÚLTIMO QUE DIGO!- gritó furioso, y se marchó.

"No puedo permitirlo, Akane... No puedo correr otra vez el riesgo de perderte, no si puedo evitarlo. Lo siento, pero no voy a discutir esto contigo, no vas a venir y punto... Dios, no puedo decírtelo, maldición, no puedo..."

Akane se enfureció aún más. "Es NUESTRA hija, y te guste o no, estamos juntos en esto, así que voy a ir"

* * *

-Es decir, que si os mojaran con agua fría mientras escapamos volando... caeríamos al vacío.- concluyó Sora.

Masara y Koruma asintieron a la vez.

Sora suspiró con exhasperación y se tumbó contra la rocosa pared. -Entonces, ¿Qué podemos hacer? Porque sería algo estúpido quedarse sentado con los brazos cruzados esperando a que un completo desconocido nos liberte de esta prisión...

ZASKA- Sonido de una patada enviando a tomar por culo el control digital.

CLICKS- Sonido de la puerta desbloqueándose.

Los barrotes se movieron poco a poco a un lado, y una completa desconocida les libertó de aquella prisión. -¡Rápido, honorable huésped y honorables mascotas seguirme!- profirió la mujer de las dos trenzas. De sus tres metralletas, cedió una a la chica. -¿Saber como se usa, no? ¡Apuntar, luego disparar!

-¿A quién estás llamando mascotas?- protestaron Koruma y Masara.

Sora miró el arma un poco atontada, antes de salir corriendo tras la mujer. ¿No esperaba un rescate inoportuno? Por un momento creyó que era su padre, o su madre, o quizá, solo quizá, los dos, como cuando era pequeña...

Pronto los tres siguieron al grupo de cinco personas que acompañaban a su libertadora. Por el camino, la mujer abría las celdas destrozando los controles digitales a patadas.

WOEOOEEOEOEOEOOOOOUUUUUU- Sonó la alarma. Alguien gritó -¡La prisionera se escapa!- y otro profirió -¡Dos traidores entre nuestras filas la acompañan!

-¡Gracias por el rescate!- concedió Sora a la mujer, que la interrumpió diciendo -¡Ahora no es el momento! ¡Defiende la retaguardia!

Un grupo de soldados alados les perseguía.

* * *

Safroon se quitó el gorro de dormir,se sentó en su gigantesco trono y gritó -¡QUE ALGUIEN ME DIGA QUÉ DEMONIOS ESTÁ PASANDO ANTES DE QUE LO ABRA EN CANAL!

Su fiel criado-mayordomo le informó -Un grupo de asalto ha entrado en palacio y ha liberado a nuestro rehén. Además, dos de los nuestros se han escapado con ellos.

El criado se agachó aún más, su frente rozaba los azulejos del suelo. Safroon se levantó de su trono y le miró con un desdén y odio infinitos. -¿Se encontraba Saotome entre sus filas? Despojo inútil,- dijo, y lo levantó por el cuello. -¿Se encontraba ese Ranma entre ellos?

Negó como pudo con la cabeza. Una vez liberado, se llevó las manos al cuello, marcado por las garras de su amo.

-Saotome acudirá igualmente.- concluyó Safroon. -Nadie tiene que saber que la niña ha escapado. Silenciad las alarmas, y que todo el mundo vuelva a sus puestos.

Una vez que estuvo a solas, su figura quedó envuelta en la oscura habitación, y la única luz procedía de las luminiscentes llamaradas creadas de sus garras. -Saotome... Voy a quemar tus cenizas hasta que no quede ni el polvo...

**Continuará...**


End file.
